Starting Over
by MSCIBET
Summary: What if Lex's plan in Hypnotic really backfired? This is mainly a CHLEX fic but I think I will manage almost every ship somewhere. Read Premise in Prologue for more details. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Title: Starting Over**

**Author:** MSCIBET

**Premise:** Set at the end of Hypotnic, with some slight changes. Just to make sense of it all, Lionel Luthor died in prison, and Lex is now in charge of Luthorcorp. Jonathon is the Senator, and although the whole episode was set up to drive the wedge in the Clana thing, this changes the storyline somewhat. Oh, and there's no Milton Fine or black ship. Lois is not in this at all; she's in Metropolis becoming a famous reporter, like the comics.

**Key Ships:** ultimately Chlex, little Clana, little Lexana, little Chlark, little Clex (can't make up my mind at the moment, but are mostly friendly in nature)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters – just borrowed them for my own entertainment. They are owned by DC/WB/CW

**Prologue: **

"Finish him off Clark, and make him suffer," Simone breathed as she watched Clark's outstretched fist reach back.

Clark pulled Lex toward him slightly, still holding his shirt collar and whispered, "gladly."

Lex's eyes widened and as he opened his mouth to plead, Clark slammed his head into the wall and met his jaw a left hook. Dropping him to the ground, Clark kicked him the stomach and head and walked away. "So, where to now?" Clark looked at Simone and turned to the door.

Preoccupied with watching the whole event of Lex's demise take place, both Simone and Clark had been completely oblivious to the woman who had walked in, noticed the gun that had slid out of Lex's bag, and now pointed it at them.

"Clark, kill her." Chloe stood in shock as she held the gun in one hand and revealed the green meteor rock in the other. Buckling over, Clark snapped out of the hypnosis and pleaded for Chloe to throw the rock away. Watching Simone walk toward her, she let out a whimper, closed her eyes, and shot the weapon.

Watching as Simone hit the ground, she ripped the necklace off Simone's neck and smashed it with the handle grip of the gun. Throwing the gun away, she ran over to Clark and pulled the lead box out of her purse and put the green rock back in its safe place.

"Clark, are you ok?" Chloe raised his head up as he came to. Helping him stand, they both eyed Simone who was now bleeding all over a very expensive rug. "God, I hope he's not mad at me later for that."

Clark walked over and looked at Lex and tried to move him. "Lex," Clark said as he tried to sit him up. Pulling his hand from behind Lex's head, he noticed the blood that covered his hand. "Chloe, call 911."

Chloe stopped and read Clark's face. For almost a year now Clark had been the dire enemy of Lex, and it all came down to this. Clark, under a spell, nearly killed Lex Luthor, and now he was remorseful. "Yes, this is Chloe Sullivan. There has been an incident at the Luthor mansion."

Chloe walked over to Clark and tried to help lay Lex down. Lex stirred slightly but was still barely breathing. Chloe and Clark looked at each and wondered what Lex would do to them both after waking up from this, if he did. "Clark, did you kill him?"

She saw Clark take a deep breath and look at her with worried eyes. Looking over Chloe's shoulder, he heard another voice barely whisper, "Oh my God."

**Well, is there any interest in this story at** **all? Please review/comment to see more.**


	2. In Grave Shape

_A/N - only got 1 review :( Please r/r if interested...I like the idea of this story but need some inspiration to keep it going._

In Grave Shape – Chapter 1

Clark sat motionless with his parents and Chloe in the waiting room at Smallville Medical Center. He concentrated on the carpet floor pattern, trying to avoid looking across the small table from them where Lana set, stunned. Clark knew that she and Lex had some kind of connection in the last few months and remembered how badly he had hurt her when she caught him and Simone. Still, all of them were only concerned with Lex's well-being at the time. Although his father felt almost no pity for him, he was there to support his son and his friends. Chloe glanced up to see Lana as she started shaking. Moving over to her, she put her arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"Senator Kent." Jonathon looked up as the doctor walked in and closed the door to the private waiting room. The doctor sat down with the small group and began to explain. "I have called several of the best neurologists in the country. Upon dropping the Luthor name, many are in the air on their way here as we speak. From the CT, EEG, and MRI, Mr. Luthor has brain activity, however slight at this point. We unfortunately detected a slight subdural hematoma. As I said, there a team of doctors on their way, but we have to wait." The doctor sat silently as he watched the small group take in what he said.

Clark sat clutching Martha's with his eyes closed. _I did this to him; what happens if I killed him,_ he thought to himself. He looked over at Chloe and Lana. Chloe tried to keep Lana from becoming unglued. She didn't really know if Lana had feelings for him or not but there was no justice in Lex fighting for his life. He had never been ill, unless you count the drug induced paranoia. But now, he was fighting for his life.

"Doctor, what does it mean for Lex?" Clark snapped out of his own wallowing when his father asked for clarification.

"Well, we're going to remove the hematoma and hopefully he will regain some consciousness. We will keep you informed. Other than that, we'll have to wait and see." The doctor got up and headed for the door and turned, "It's going to be awhile. I would suggest that you make time to rest now. If Mr. Luthor makes it out of surgery, he's going to need you all to be there for him. These aren't injuries you just bounce back from no matter who you are."

Jonathon grabbed his jacket and took Martha's hand, "He's right – we can't do anything sitting here. We need to rest – you guys need the rest."

"I'll take the first shift," Clark said sadly and sickly. He felt he deserved to sit the graveyard shift since he put Lex in the position he was in. Martha, Jonathon, and Chloe hugged him as they headed out, leaving Lana in the room with him. Clark stood motionless, waiting to find the right words – some kind of apology. "Lana, I wasn't myself."

Lana walked around the row of chairs in the waiting room and looked at Clark. Expecting something like that from Clark she retorted, "You never are – there's always that excuse and someone always gets hurt. Do you realize that Lex could die? I mean, his father is gone, his brother Lucas gone." She stopped as she saw Clark's face change to curiosity. "Yeah, Lex told me – Lucas was shot in a poker game gone bad six months ago. So, now the only surviving owner of Luthorcorp, your used to be best friend, is fighting for his life." Lana took a deep breath before starting to tear up again.

"Lana, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I swear, but this isn't all about making sure his business dealings are dealt with. When you caught me with Simone, where were you running to? Huh? All I know is you walked into Lex's office like you had an agenda. You going to go cry to him? Lana, just tell me the truth." Clark had moved toward her as she continued to back up across the waiting room.

"Why should I? You never tell me the truth about anything. You're a walking lie. At least I could trust my thoughts with Lex." She raised her voice to make sure that Clark understood that this was it. She was done with him.

Lowering his head, he moved to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Lightly, she lifted his hand off her shoulder, dropped it and backed up. Pursing her lips together, she picked up her bag and headed for the door. "You love him don't you?" Clark begged for an answer.

Stopping in the doorway, she flipped her head around and looked at Clark. "Maybe, as if that's any of your business." Cocking her head to one side, she turned and walked out of the room. Clark stood in the middle of the empty waiting room, waiting to hear Lana actually exit the hospital. At this point, he couldn't risk bumping into her again.


	3. Wild Memories

_A/N - Thank you for the wonderful reviews...this fic is truly hard to write...but I press on...so, please r/r_

The Wild Memories – Chapter 2

Clark entered the darkened ICU room. He remembered the last time he had been there. He remembered nurses and doctors rushing in and out of the room setting up equipment and hollering different acronyms at each other when his father had his heart attack. He shuttered looking at all the monitors and tubes flowing around the room. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, he sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Lex's heartbeat was steady and his breathing was regulated by a very large ventilator. His normally bald head was now covered in a turban-like bandage. His right jaw was a darker shade of purple and seemed almost out of place. His right eye was bandaged and his right cheekbone was bruised. His lips, usually a calm pink color, were almost gray. The inside of his elbows and right wrist were turning red and tender from the IV's. Looking at him closer, Clark could see his ribs were also bandaged. He had done this – he had put Lex in this position. Maybe Lana was right to hate him; Lex didn't deserve this regardless of the reason.

Closing his eyes, he touched his friend's hand. "I'm so sorry. If I could have stopped it, believe me Lex, I would have. I guess between my jealousy over you and Lana becoming closer and my insecurities that I took Simone's hypnotism a little too far." Clark paused and pondered his thoughts. "Wish we could go back to what we were before." Leaning back in the chair, he stared at the ceiling in thought.

"My father warned me about you – about the Luthor name and I just ignored it. You were one of my best friends. I remember the day I pulled you out of the car. You probably still think that you hit me with your car – and never stopped investigating me. At least you did help me get rid of Perry White, at least I think at the time you were honest with me." Leaning forward in the chair, Clark watched as Lex's eyelids moved slightly.

"Remember when I came over to the mansion and you gave me Lana's necklace back in that lead box. I should have handled that so much better with her. You said, give it to her and she would be mine. And somehow I screwed that advice up. And then the time that you married Desiree. That was a riot. I remember us laughing about that several times. You were so into her it was almost disgusting, talking about how she and you had 'been' in every room. Wow. Always the ladies man."

Clark almost laughed when he saw the heart monitor jump three or four times, thinking Lex was having the same thought. "I remember how surprised my father was when you bought our farm – I don't think I had seen that look on his face since the time I first lifted a car. And then when your dad had you committed after you found about his killing your grandparents. Lex, you really worried me – I didn't think I would ever get my true friend back from that." Sighing again, he sat silently for a minute.

"I guess what really hurt is that you ran against my father. I had hoped that we had a chance of getting closer after that little incident at the stripclub that you got me and Lois out of. Instead, you went full on into the Senate race and lost. Just because my father beat you didn't mean for you to drink yourself into a blackout." Clark stopped, reliving finding Lex after Lana had called him. "We were all really hoping that some kind of middle ground could have been found. Instead you and your arrogance got the best of you. I guess that night everything between us was really over. I mean how do you forgive a friend that throws a bottle of scotch at you and tells you and your family to go to hell."

Clark took a deep breath and stopped. His anger got the best of him. Getting out of the chair, he walked around the tiny room, looking at the different flea market art on the walls and trying to calm down. This was not the time to be mad; although Clark really felt maybe Lex deserved to die. Clark continued watching the monitor and listening to Lex's heartbeat hoping that he get another reaction from him. Nothing – Lex was motionless, eerily quiet and peaceful.

"Lex. I am so sorry that we have grown apart in the last year. But you can't blame me for all of this. You've become bitter and angry – you can't deal with your failures the way you do and be happy. There are people that want to help you, but you just scare them off or force them out of your life." Clark took a deep breath in closed his eyes.

"Another thing. You should have just come out straight and told me you had a thing for Lana. After thinking about it, you always have – from the moment you bought the Talon and ran Jason out of her life. I should have seen it coming. She has a thing for you too. When you get better, I promise to stay out of the way. I haven't made her happy and I know that – maybe you'll have better luck."

"So, here we are – I really hope that things get better. I hate to use this as a turning point in our lives but hope something good comes out of this. I really do miss you." Clark stopped and thought about what he had just said. _I hope that we can be friends again_.

He looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sudden beep. He squeezed Lex's hand a bit harder noticing that his heart rate had leveled off again. Letting go of Lex's hand, Clark leaned back in the chair and fell asleep to the pace of the ventilator.


	4. The Reconciliation

The Reconciliation – Chapter 3

"Clark, wake up." Clark bolted out of the chair and saw his father. Looking over at Lex, he could see that the nurse had been in during the night changing out IV bags. "Go home son. I'll sit for a bit. I'm going to wait on the doctor."

"Dad," was all that Clark got out before his father glared at him to leave. Clark gripped Lex's hand once more before he left the room.

Jonathon walked around the bed and thought about how it felt lying in that bed. His family had been so supportive and Lex himself had even shown concern. Even after the ugly Senate battle against the man and everything that he had done to Clark, he couldn't resist paying his dues to Lex. Flipping through the medical file of papers he didn't understand, he thought about his trip to the ICU.

"I've been here. I know what you are going through is much more but I understand. Its eerie how you are in the same exact room I was in – funny, how even all the money in the world couldn't buy you a better place than a Kansas farmer got. But they'll take care of you." Jonathon sat down on the couch across the small room from Lex. Intertwining his fingers, he could picture where Lex was. Jonathon remembered being able to feel touches, hear voices, see ghostly images as if they were floating around the room and yet couldn't wake up to communicate with them when he was unconscious. He got up and gripped the bed railing, trying to read Lex's face. He wondered why Lex couldn't be this calm and quiet all the time. The two might have been able to find some common ground, but Lex never gave him a chance – not after the election.

"You know – you're still a bastard. You investigated my son, tried to buy an election, kept getting my son into business he had no reason to be involved in. Yet here I stand – trying to support you. The night of the election, I should have at least gotten a consolation speech from you, a phone call, something." Jonathon shook the bed rail slightly. "Instead, you threw a bottle at my son and told us all to go to hell. And yet I was there for you then too. I left my own party because my son was worried about you drinking yourself to death. He watched over you for two days and never – not one word of a thank you. I'm here to be the bigger man."

Jonathon sat down in the chair beside Lex's bad and whispered, "I know it's not going to pay you back, but I really appreciate that you bought our farm back. I still have yet to pay you, and yet you've never asked for a penny of it. There are a million things I should hate you for and yet I can't." Jonathon looked over as the heart monitor ticked a notch up. Getting out of the chair, he paced back and forth in the room, realizing he was pulling Lex's trademark of walking with his hands in his coat pocket. Jonathon stopped and mused about the switch of his demeanor.

"There's something strange here that I can't explain. I think I now understand why my son could never completely give up on you. Because hopefully somewhere in there is someone that is not your father." Jonathon sat down in the chair next to the bed and acted as if he shook Lex's hand. "So, what do you say – you think somewhere in that body of yours you kind find a heart to forgive and forget – because I sure as hell am going to try." Jonathon jumped slightly, feeling a slight grip in return. He didn't know whether it had happened consciously or not but decided to take it as a start. He let go of Lex's hand and watched as the temperature meter beeped up a quarter a degree and his oximeter jumped two percent. Flipping on the television, he looked at Lex and turned it to CNBC.

**Well, That's it for now...any motivation? Ideas?** **Thank you in advance.**


	5. The Confession

_A/N - Sorry so short...writer's block sucks_

The Confession – Chapter 4

Lana flipped the television in the room off as the sun went down outside. The sudden change of light in the room woke Jonathon. "Hey," he whispered as she walked up and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Mr. Kent. Mrs. Kent is outside – she had me bring her up where you two could ride back together. I'll take over for right now."

Jonathon got up from the chair and hugged Lana as she put her drink and bag down on the table. Leaving the room, Lana asked, "Is he any better?"

Jonathon turned as he opened the door, "There's no change Lana. His heart rate improved a little but nothing else. The doctors came by this morning and afternoon. They are going to operate first thing in the morning – they'll probably be getting you up and out of here about 4 where they can prep him." Seeing that she was tearing up, Jonathon wrapped his arms around her. "You may not think so, but I want him back too. We just all have to pray for him." With that, Jonathon let go of her and walked out the door.

Lana looked around the room and turned on the small bedside light. She looked at Lex and inhaled quickly as she saw Lex's eyelids flutter. Waiting for a few more seconds, she sunk down in the chair and pulled out her books from school. She sat and read the same page in her biology textbook four times before she realized that studying was fruitless. Looking over at Lex, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Lex, I don't know what to say. I mean from the time that we met in the stables; I could feel something from you. You always thought you were covering up your feelings, but I knew better. You poised Clark to take over when Whitney disappeared, even pushed him into it. You bought the Talon, which you and I both know that even to this day is the one red mark in your accounting books. You paid for Paris, met me at the airport. I remember the look you gave me like you were happy to see me explore my options and yet sad that I was leaving. You met me in Paris before I met Jason. I had not seen the real Paris until you showed it to me – you are truly the romantic without wanting to flaunt it. Then you got Jason fired, which at the time I was angry about, and saved me from Genevive's death wrap." Lana paused, getting up and walking around the room.

Still pacing in the little room, she continued, "I mean you admitted that you kept the Talon open for sentimental reasons. You're a Luthor and you just put that out there. And only you and I will ever know that you stayed overnight that one night in Paris – I mean I know we didn't do anything but having your arms around me was so different – you made me feel like a person, not a little girl." Lana reached out and touched his face, careful not to touch the bruises, but to run her fingers ever so slightly over his lips. His brain did respond by his lips barely twitching at her touch. She smiled and sighed.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped his hand. "Lex it's been a long time coming. I hit on you my freshman year of high school – you hit on me when your personality split and then you apologized. I wish you never had – I wanted you then and I still want you now. As much as I have tried to be with Clark, there something that you do to me, even laying there, that is uncontrollable. I'm in love with you Lex." She breathed a sigh again and waited for a sign. "Come on Lex, I know you're in there." She cried harder as she grabbed his hand and kissed it. She waited a few more quiet moments. Nothing.

Lana let go of his hand and touched his face. She hoped something – anything would send her a signal that he was in there somewhere. Nothing. She slunk down in the chair, wrapping her arms up around her knees and cried into arms as she could hear the heart monitor slow down slightly.


	6. Surgery

Surgery – Chapter 5

Martha gently nudged Lana as the nurses entered the room and turned on the overhead lights. Lana quickly looked over to see Lex's eyelids once again flutter with the change of the light. Martha took Lana by the shoulders and moved her out of the room into the waiting room from a few days ago. There, the team of doctors was already briefing Jonathon and Clark on the status of the surgery.

"Upon further examination, Mr. Luthor has a sizable hematoma to be removed that is affecting his temporal lobe. The surgery is very risky and could cause some brain damage if not repaired precisely." Clark, Chloe, and Lana all looked in horror when the doctor said brain damage. Lex was not exactly a saint but he was the smartest, most cunning person they had ever met and couldn't imagine having anything less than the Lex they knew and either loved or hated. "The best doctors in the world are here but there are never any guarantees. I just want to you to be prepared in the event of." The doctor didn't continue.

Clark looked over at his mother as she was discussing what he could only understand as legal issues with an attorney. Lex's attorney. Clark stood next to Chloe as he told her to quiet down. Listening in, he couldn't believe what he had heard. "Ma'am I am quite sure this is no mistake; the documents were signed in my office by Mr. Luthor himself. The general business dealing of Luthorcorp are in the hands of his board, the plant in Smallville is under control of one Gabe Sullivan, and you have power of attorney in the event of his incapacity. He noted that you were father's favorite assistant and his best friend's mother. Now, after the briefing with the doctors, you need to be prepared to make the decision on his personal dealings. Here's the copy of the power of attorney in the event."

Jonathon has since joined Martha and looked over the paperwork. "Dad, what's it say?" Chloe stood next to Clark as Lana paced in the waiting room, not wanting to hear.

"It says," he exhaled, "that in the event of life saving measures, he's left the decision in your mother's hands." Jonathon bit his lip and slapped the paperwork against his leg in frustration. He handed the partially crumpled paperwork back to his wife and started out of the waiting room to the waiting media circus that had engulfed the hospital in the last two days.

"Clark, Lex left your mother in charge?" Chloe shot Clark a look of shock.

"Seems that he felt that she was the one that had always been true to him regardless of what he ever did to the rest of us." Clark looked at his mother as she continued to talk to the attorneys and go over paperwork that seemed to take forever.

Chloe walked over to Lana and held her hand. "You know, he's going to get through this."

Lana looked over at her with tears in her eyes and tried to crack a smile. "I hope you're right. I mean we have so much to talk about. I mean I was going to tell him that Clark and I were over and that I was…" Chloe watched as Lana slowly stopped speaking, realizing that she had just confessed her love for Lex to Chloe. Lana knew that was the last thing Chloe cared to hear. Than again maybe the first. On the one hand, she had just opened the door for Chloe to confess her love to Clark without having to worry about herself being in the picture. On the other, she knew that Chloe could care less that yet another man in Smallville was possibly interested in her.

"Lana." Chloe waved her hand in front of Lana's face. Popping her head up, Lana knew she had spaced. "It kind of sucks when you spill your guts and the person you spill it to doesn't respond in kind huh?" Lana looked over at Chloe and sat down with her. "When Clark was sick that one time, I confessed my love for him. And…he said …your name in return. I knew then just to back off."

Lana looked at Chloe in shock. Chloe had given up pining for Clark to make room for Lana from the very beginning. "I'm sorry Chloe – I didn't know. I mean I did but I never realized that it hurt you that long. You always said you were over it." Chloe nodded her head in discontent. Lana knew now that she had been lying all that time.

The family sat silent in the waiting room avoiding eye contact for what seemed like days.

After 8 hours a doctor appeared at the door, "Well, we can say that for right now that the surgery was a success. We will know in a few hours when he regains consciousness. He's in recovery and will be moved back to the ICU in a matter of hours. We'll let you know when we get him stabilized." The doctor left as the group all looked at each other and smiled weakly. There was still a lot of time for things to go terribly wrong.

**Ok, you want more? Let me know...thanks for r/r**


	7. The Realization

_A/N - Thank you for patience. r/r again to keep me motivated._

The Realization – Chapter 6

It had been almost 6 hours since Lex had come out of surgery when he was finally moved back to the ICU. The press had since had a field day speaking to the barrage of doctors about his condition, of course fictionalizing everything at the whim of his attorneys. Martha and Jonathon had since gone to the house to relax and look over Lex's paperwork. Clark had taken Lana with him to the mansion to pick up some personal items for Lex and to just get away from the hospital for a change.

Since the stunning announcement from Lana, Clark had not spoken directly to her for hours. He felt it wasn't his place to get into romantic problems with Lex in the hospital. He had already blown it with Lana once since the incident.

Chloe walked into the now dark and quiet ICU. She was pleasantly surprised that Lex had finally fought off the ventilator and feeding tubes. A few less IV's graced his arms, and it looked as though he was almost smiling as he slept, his chest rising and falling at a now comfortable and steady pace. She rubbed her fingers across his hand and face. In all the years she had known him, she had never really touched him. She could see finally what Lana saw. He had a soft demeanor that he never let escape. She squinted to block the tears that welled up following her fingers along the new bandages that graced his head. She wondered what kind of scarring would he now have to live with. It wasn't bad enough being bald.

"I remember when you came into the Torch office that first time. I thought you were the so ridiculously cute wearing clothes way too grown up for you. And hanging out with kids way too young for you. You know, I was so grateful when you took care of my father and me – I never told you because at the time I thought you had just led us into more trouble. But I appreciated all those visits in the city, even if it was for a cup of coffee and Smallville gossip once a week. I still can't believe the weekend you stayed with us. I never imagined seeing you with your feet propped up in pajamas arguing with me about Lee's defeat in the Civil War. By the way, I got an A on that essay." Chloe stopped and mused, "I know you had your reasons for keeping us away as long as you had to. Anyway, thanks."

Chloe slipped her hand in his and pulled the chair over to the bedside as she continued watching him sleep. She actually felt lucky that she got to see him once he was off the ventilator. Clark and Lana both said how horrible it was seeing Lex so debilitated. She again traced her fingers up and down his arm, wondering what kind of and how pricey the lotion was that made him so soft. She laced her fingers tighter in his hand and leaned against the rail.

"Just between you and me – I know we haven't had the same intense sessions as you and Lana have had as of late but," Chloe paused and relaced her fingers in his. "I miss our chats. I know we were never completely comfortable with each other and I still don't completely trust you. But I think we had something special, regardless of what Lana thinks of you." Chloe shifted in the chair, feeling warm and flustered, as if she had done this all before and then Clark said Lana's name. Shaking her head, she refocused. "But you'll pick her because everyone always does and she's a brunette so she'll remind you of your mother. The women you choose, good or bad, always do." Chloe smirked at her own comment, knowing it was the truth. "It's just too bad you know – you were my only real challenge in this town. I missed the bustle of the city ever since I moved here and yet you kept the city close to me by just being you. I may not own a company, I'm not even close to your age and yet we were as close as equals here."

Chloe sat and pondered her thoughts. _Equals – he would never accept that we were equal – no one is equal to Lex Luthor._ Figuring that was the end of her conversation and that she should check to see if the others had returned, she released his hand.

Looking down thinking her hand was stuck; she noticed that Lex had not let go. Looking at the heart monitor, she heard his heart rate begin to race. Chloe turned and sat back in the chair and waited. _Oh my God Lex. Did you hear me?_ Gripping his hand back she focused on his expression and quietly said jokingly, "Lex Luthor, you know I'll win our next verbal judo match." Lex let out a sharp breath as if to say 'yeah right,' back to her. Chloe smiled and slightly bounced for joy in the chair. Sitting back in the chair she watched his eyelids move as if he was already planning his next move, even in his state.

* * *

A couple of hours passed when Chloe awoke to a frantic beeping and a hurried nurse turning switches on and off. "What's wrong?"

"His IV is just out. If you could let go of his hand then I change the bag out." Chloe pried her fingers out of his hand, thinking that his grip was firmer even now than it had been hours ago.

"There you go. We'll be in with dinner in a little bit. I'll bring you a tray." Chloe nodded sweetly and watched the nurse leave.

Sitting back in the chair, she started surfing the television for something stimulating. "You want to watch something particular? How about the soccer game? ER? No, that's in bad taste. How about – here we go – E! on Lex Luthor. This should be at least entertaining." Chloe propped her feet up on the side of bed and grimaced at all the laughable comments that they said about Lex. She fell asleep giggling.

* * *

"Hey," she heard a whisper and looked out the door. Seeing no one at the door, she turned back and saw a slight gleam in his eyes. He was awake.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Chloe took his hand in hers again. She watched as he tried to adjust himself in the bed. She noticed he kept looking around the room, puzzled. "Lex? What is it?"

Still trying to focus, he grabbed her hand tighter and frowned. Chloe could sense something wasn't right; Lex was never looked confused. She waited patiently for him to respond. "You're Gabe Sullivan's daughter, right?" Chloe's mouth dropped open at the question.

"Yes, Chloe Sullivan. Lex, where do you think you are?" He looked puzzled at her question.

"In Metropolis. Where's my father?" Lex adjusted to sit up where he could face her better.

Chloe swallowed at the last question. "You were in a fight and hit your head really hard and they had to do surgery." She paused, hoping the actual question could be avoided.

"And my father, is he coming? I mean I appreciate them sending you but," Chloe sat in shock.

"Lex," she started cautiously, "your father is … dead. He died in prison – where you sent him. You're in a Smallville hospital because the fight happened at the mansion you live in." Chloe trailed off afraid that she had done more damage by talking too much.

Lex turned his head away from Chloe as she could see tears fall down his cheek. "Lex, what year is it?"

Lex wiped his face and looked back at Chloe. "2000. I got in a fight at a club and ended up with my head in a brick wall, wasted out of my mind. I put my father in prison? But why would they send you to take care of me?"

Chloe could barely speak. She wanted so much to go get a doctor and ramble about Lex's condition, but he wouldn't let go of her hand. Smiling sweetly at him, she answered softly, "Because I'm a great nurse." She couldn't come up with anything else. "Hey, let me go get the doctor and then we'll talk."

Chloe rose from the chair and touched his face, trying to dry the still damp tears off his cheek. "No, don't go yet – stay with me a little longer." Lex grabbed her wrist in one hand and returned the gesture by rubbing his fingers along her cheek.


	8. Flowing Memories

Flowing Memories – Chapter 7

Chloe sat in the chair with her feet wrapped up in the seat with her. Lex continued to move the bed in a more upright position. She had since called the doctor in from the nurse's call. He had looked over Lex and scheduled another CT scan to check for the possible abnormalities. Leaving the two again in the room again alone, Chloe admired Lex as he flipped the stations on the TV, catching the CNN news of the day and shaking his head in amazement. "I can't believe that I've lost 6 years like that."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Chloe spoke apprehensively.

"Huh?" Chloe's eyes widened realizing that he had heard her. "Ok, out with it." Lex crossed his arms and pursed his lips together. "You said it wasn't the first time."

"You just had an experiment go wrong and kind of lost some valuable time a couple of years back." Chloe halfway smiled at the slight stretching of the truth. "Anyway, what do you remember?"

Lex lowered his head and slightly chuckled. "Just stupid stuff I guess – I remember bit and pieces. Like I remember being put in charge of one of my father's plants as a _test, _but have no idea where. I guess here in Smallville." He waited as Chloe shook her head yes. "And I remember drowning." Lex wrinkled up his forehead in confusion.

"That's when Clark pulled you out of your car, and…"

"And I thought I had hit him with the car. How weird would that be." Chloe grinned uncomfortably as Lex continued. "And I remember that you and this other girl, some brunette really like this Clark. And I remember always drinking coffee in an Egyptian tomb – maybe it was a pyramid."

Chloe let out a roar of laughter and slipped out of the chair. "I'm ok," she said getting back in the chair as Lex put out a hand for her to grab. "No, it's the Talon, coffee shop, and you own it. You bought it for Lana, the brunette." Chloe stopped as Lex looked at the ceiling, undoubtedly trying to picture her. _Damn._ "Anyway, it doesn't make money but you've held on to it and it is decorated like an Egyptian something."

"But that has nothing to do with coffee. Remind me to get that redecorated or sell to Starbucks." Chloe giggled a little more realizing that without his fond memory of Lana he only could base his feelings on his business instincts. Looking over at Chloe's expression, he shook his head, "What?"

"Nothing – it's just funny. And you remember Starbucks – a man after my own heart." Chloe crossed her arms and batted her eyelashes jokingly. Lex playfully slapped her on the arm and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Lex took a deep breath and stared at Chloe. She grinned and peered back at him. "I remember you. I remember the day that my father had your father and you over to the house in Metropolis to talk business. They talked – we stared at each other perturbed. Did you and I ever get into a fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just remember that day we got into this argument and you wouldn't let me have the last word. We argued over something stupid…" Lex sat and rubbed his forehead in deep thought.

"Boarding school."

"That's right!" Lex snapped, "And you thought I had the best education because I got to go to some nice private school and you got the public schools. And I told you at least you got to see your family since mine didn't care." Lex suddenly closed his mouth and eyes. Chloe watched as his facial expression changed from jovial to sad. He turned, looking out the window, and closed his eyes again.

"Lex, I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't have him as a father – and now I don't even have him." Lex dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples. He felt a slight touch on his arm and looked through his hands to see a soft smile.

"But you're not alone – you have a lot of people that care about you." Lex smiled and pulled Chloe's head gently into his shoulder. Chloe could feel herself get flushed as she closed her eyes and laid her hand on his chest. Breathing in she was enveloped by his scent. Lex broke her concentration pushing her back to see her face.

"Best of all, you, a familiar face. You ok?" Chloe grinned and nodded yes as the nurse brought in two trays of food. Pulling the table over, she sat the trays down on the table over the bed. Lex adjusted in the bed. "Come on – get up here." Chloe motioned it was ok, but Lex didn't take no for an answer. Chloe propped herself up on the bed and dangled her legs over the edge.

"Remember my 15th birthday party? I was appalled that my father thought inviting all the kids of Luthorcorp families out to an amusement park would be ideal. That I think ranked up there with the most embarrassing thing he ever did to me. Not only did I have no friends, but he tried to push more on me." Lex was sitting up slightly, eating dinner and trying not to laugh because it still hurt his ribs. Chloe sat and ate, watching him in awe as he spilled memories like an old woman going through a scrapbook.

"And you, Chloe Sullivan, you were a riot." Chloe dropped her fork and stared at him in confusion. "You were 10 or 9, right?"

Chloe shook her head yes, making more of a confused smirk.

"Well, you had your little camera and were taking pictures of everything around and then would ask people to rate the rides. You wrote everything down – you were so detailed that even my father said you would by a good reporter someday." Lex looked at Chloe sideways as he took another drink. "Do you still do the reporting thing or have you moved on to something else?"

Chloe hesitated in answering, knowing too much information might send him into a depression like earlier. "Umm, actually I work at the Daily Planet."

"Wow, you stuck to your goals. That's a good thing. I'm sure I have goals, but I have no idea what they are. I mean right now as far as I know, I should be leaving for another fine year of some snooty college where they teach me to be ruthless and vindictive like my father is…was." Lex pushed his tray away and leaned back into the pillows. He looked over at Chloe with such sad eyes she concentrated on not crying. "Tell me what happened to me and my dad."

"It's too much right now Lex. You should rest." Chloe picked up the trays and moved them out of the room and returned to see Lex trying to release the bedrail. "What are you doing?"

"Feels like prison." Chloe gently pushed him back in bed and released the rail. Pulling the chair closer to the bed, she laid her head on the edge of the mattress and sighed. Lex touched the top of her head and tried again. "About my father – you know something and you're not telling me." Chloe looked up and saw that signature Lex Luthor stare- some things never change.

"We uncovered evidence that your father had killed your grandparents and used the insurance money to start Luthorcorp, or at least his first business. Then he brainwashed you and you forgot everything, kind of like now. Sorry about that last part – that's actually what happened." Chloe stopped as Lex glared at her about the comment and motioned to keep going. She was somewhat put off by the fact he was back to his old self all of a sudden. "Anyway, I got his confession on my cell phone after being hopped up on some weird drug your corporation was producing and you had him arrested. He got life and eventually died of a liver ailment. The end. I told you it wasn't pleasant."

Lex sat and envisioned the steps that his father had taken to save his own skin at the expense of his own son. "Anything happen to you?"

"Yeah, he tried to kill you and me even from prison but obviously failed." Lex and Chloe looked at each other and laughed.

"Sounds like we have more in common than just our childhood."

Lex and Chloe talked for several more hours in between visits from the nursing staff. For a brief time Martha and Jonathon dropped by and introduced themselves and explained that the company was taken care of as well as his personal issues. They discussed how they were handling the press and his other ventures. Chloe watched as Lex acted interested but bored. He halfway flipped through charts and graphs that Martha and shook his head in agreement or disagreement. Bidding the both goodbye after Chloe begged Jonathon to let her stay, the two were alone again.

"I guess I should let you get to your work – looks like a lot to catch up on." Chloe got up and slung her bag onto her shoulder. She leaned over his bed and rubbed his face. He smiled and laid his hand on the pile of files and the laptop from the mansion.

"Chloe," She turned and looked back.

"Yeah?"

"Could you move this stuff over there and sit down." Chloe looked at him puzzled and didn't move. "Chloe, please – I don't feel like working." Chloe stared at him in astonishment. Lex not working – something really was wrong here. She agreed anyway and removed the folders as he persuaded her to sit and watch some late night movie with him until they fell asleep on the hospital bed.


	9. Diagnosis

Chapter 8 – Diagnosis

Doctors poured into the small ICU room as Chloe stirred. Waking Lex, she quietly said goodbye and let the doctors discuss Lex's latest bout with the hospital.

Hours passed as Lex went from test to test with the doctors to diagnose his problem. Chloe and Clark waited patiently in the waiting room until they saw Lex wheeled back in to the ICU. He waved as he passed the two but told them to stay put for the time being. Going back to the room, a team of physicians followed him into the tiny room.

"My name is Dr. Bonner. I'm a neurologist from Metropolis. You have given us quite a scare Mr. Luthor. Dr. Hammond called me in when he had determined that you were well enough to discuss your condition. Dr. Hammond tells me that you thought the year was 2000 besides a couple of random memories from the last few years. Is there anything else you can add?"

Lex shifted uncomfortably in the bed and looked the men in white coats over. "I just have instant memory jogs. For example, I saw Senator Kent and remembered arguing with him in front of a podium. He told me I ran against him for Senate and lost. I saw their son, Clark, and remembered giving him my lead box that I got for a birthday. It's all very fuzzy."

"What are the last chronologically correct memories that you remember?" The doctors continued scribbling on clipboards as Lex spoke. From outside the room, Chloe and Clark watched as Lex seemed to stay calm, almost complacent.

"What are they talking about?" Chloe halfway tilted her head to the glass in a motion to have Clark listen.

"Fine." Clark begrudgingly turned his head slightly and waited for the doctors.

"I remember my father enrolling me in Wharton School of Business. He said it was the best; it was, but I think it was more just to send me to yet another place no one knew me. I spent a semester there to appease my father. When my grades went south in favor of alcohol, I came back to Metropolis and dawdled in random business classes at Met U. while I followed dad around. So, I guess that puts me about at 2000. I remember a fight in this club that some girl I was with shot her fiancée but the paper never mentioned me even there."

"You remember coming to Smallville at all?"

"No, none except for what people have filled me in on unless you're counting when I was a kid in the meteor shower. Where this all leading if you don't mind me asking a couple of questions?"

The doctors all looked at each other and at Dr. Bonner. "Mr. Luthor, you have we call retrograde amnesia. This is a case where memories before an event that caused the amnesia are forgotten. Typically what we see is like your case where amnesia is often temporally graded, meaning that remote memories are more easily accessible than events occurring just prior to the trauma. You could possibly lose all memories right before the incident."

Clark and Chloe watched as Lex interlaced his fingers and sat motionless except for slightly biting on his thumbnail. Lex let out a huge sigh and sat back in the bed.

"What is it?"

"He has retrograde amnesia – he may never remember the incident in the mansion."

"Clark, has anyone actually been over there to see if things there have been taken care of as far as his office?"

"Yeah, my dad went and checked in with the staff. Everything is back to normal."

Back in the room, the doctors continued informing Lex of his possible progress and rehabilitation. "We suggest that you continue talking to people that you know or knew. Read the papers, watch television, when released, go home and go back to your work. The more exposure you have to what you were before will help in your memory hopefully returning. My suggestion is to try to catch up on your life in order." Lex shook his head and rubbed his hand across his chin in thought. Rolling his eyes, he pondered the task ahead of him.

"Can I go back to work?"

"Absolutely, Martha Kent is taking care of informing your business partners of your condition and will keep you informed as well I'm sure." The doctors waited patiently for any other questions but watched as Lex looked tired. Rubbing his eyes with his hand, Dr. Bonner finished, "We'll move you this evening out of ICU and into a private room. If you are up to it, you can leave in a couple of days."

"Thank you." Lex shook the doctor's hand and leaned back in bed. Closing his eyes, he heard the door close and open again. He turned his head and saw Clark and Chloe standing, smiling. "Hey, I wondered where my new best friends were. I didn't mean to send you away but I needed to get with the doctors."

Clark and Chloe looked at each other and then at Lex. _Best friends?_ "Go with it," Clark whispered to Chloe as a bigger smile crept across her face. Clark looked at Chloe as she moved across the room and slid her hand into Lex's.

"I guess you probably knew that I lost my mind – literally. Isn't that funny?" Clark and Chloe both tried a fake laugh, but Lex saw through it. "Oh come on; I was making fun of myself! I thought at least after reading about some of the awful crap I've evidently done that you two would at least get a laugh out of it." Clark walked over to the bed and shook Lex's hand as Lex slapped him on the arm. "Clark you need to loosen up," Lex chided as he shook his hand out.

"Lex, you're never … loose." Clark turned his lip up in confusion and shook his head in disbelief.

Letting go of Chloe's hand, he pulled the covers back to reveal the stack of articles that Chloe had written about him in the early years in Smallville. "Well, let's see," he laughingly said as he picked up one article, "I've been married twice and don't care to remember either one of those mistakes." Picking up another paper, he slapped it and smiled at Chloe. "Here, I got you killed. Brilliant of me, and yet you're still here. And Clark, "Lex sifted through the pile, "you helped me get out of a murder charge," he stated as he pointed at Clark. "But my favorite is that your father is talking to me even after the crappy way I ended the Senate race. I mean what kind of a bastard doesn't even call and congratulate the winner." Lex threw the pile of Torch and Daily Planet articles on the floor and folded his arms in disgust.

"Lex, don't beat yourself up – I mean you're not exactly the same as before." Chloe asserted as she tried to comfort him as Clark picked up the papers off the floor.

"Well, you know what," Lex grabbed Chloe around the waist and Clark's hand. Clark shot a glance at Chloe and she shrugged not knowing what to do. "I obviously was meant start over, and this time it's going to be different."

Chloe leaned against his shoulder and smiled as Clark patted Lex on the back. The three nodded and laughed about the rant that Lex just went through. Hearing the creak of the door, all three looked up as the brunette entered the room with flowers.

**Any ideas on what will transpire next? I know, but I'm always curious where people think things will go.**


	10. Brunette

_A/N - the chapter you've been waiting for...keep reviewing...thanks!_

Chapter 9 – Brunette

Clark and Chloe turned around as they saw Lana's face gape trying to cover up her obvious surprise of Lex's arm around Chloe. Lana was only able to muster, "hi," from her lips.

Lex let go of Chloe and smiled at the two of them, "I really should talk to her."

Chloe left the room as Clark walked up to Lana. "He's not the same Lex that you knew, that any of us knew." Lana flashed him a dirty look.

"Look, I know you are really trying to convince me that you've got him all wrapped up here since your family seems to be running his life right now, but you and I broke up and Lex and I had something," Lana sharply whispered.

Backing off and walking toward the door, he responded, "I'm just warning you."

Lex watched the cold exchange between the two with relative interest. He knew that Clark and Lana had once been some kind of couple but was still confused, yea not filled in, on how their relationship had gotten so rocky. Pretending to mind his own business, he flipped through a magazine until he heard Clark leave the room.

"Come on in," Lex motioned for Lana to come in. "Lana, come and sit with me."

Lana moved hesitantly across the room and sat down with Lex. She looked around and took his outstretched hand. "How are you?"

Lex smiled at her. "I'm as ok as I can be physically besides my head and my ribs of course. The dosage of meds is high enough I barely can tell that I'm sitting." He stopped as he noticed Lana loosen up with a chuckle. "But the surgery affected my memory so I just remember what I've either read or heard about."

"So, what have you remembered?" Lana was fishing for the exact words that she hoped to hear from him. She had heard that his memories were random. Was she a strong enough memory, she had to be, he had been secretly pining for her for years.

"Trivial things really. It's all a bit fuzzy right now." Lex watched as she paced the floor listening to his bland, but true response.

Lana put her head down and stared at the ground. "So about us?"

"Us?" Lex answered blankly.

"Well, we were kind of…working…together." Lex watched as Lana carefully phrased her words. He still wondered if there was already more going on than what she was talking about. As she moved toward him, he caressed her hand and traced his fingers along her arm to see a reaction.

"Working?"

Lana concentrated on his fingers sending pulses through her arm. She felt like leaning over and kissing him but hesitated. "Yeah, we were working on a project for my college class together and we still watch over the Talon together."

Talon – there was a word he knew. "How attached to that place are you exactly?" he asked as he kept rubbing her arm.

"Ummm, I guess I was at one time but now I've let it go." She looked at Lex apprehensively.

Lex let go over her hand and leaned over to grab something off the table across the bed. "Good, I want you to look over this. I had Martha Kent make some calls and I think this would be a wise decision, at least on paper."

Lex handed her the paper. Lana read the multi-layered contract quickly. "You're selling?" She stood up and walked across the small room. "Why are you selling?"

"I thought you just said that you didn't care? It's a business decision and a good one. That's a damn good price compared to what Martha said it was appraised for."

Lana looked at the contract. _$150,000 a piece, _she thought to herself. "Lex this is pocket change for you – why not just keep it?"

"Because it hasn't made that much since it's been open. Besides, I'm selling to a chain – it's not like I'm turning it into a parking garage."

"Yeah, that was your idea years ago. And I talked you out of it then." She waited for a retort or a sign that he would change his mind again. Instead, he laid a pen out on the table crossing the bed. She looked angry at him as she seethed, "Fine." She slammed the contract down on the table and signed it. Lex picked it up and slid it into a folder on the table.

"Now, why was that so hard?" Lex seemed genuine in his intentions.

Still angry, Lana fired back, "Because it wasn't just about the Talon." Lana took a deep breath to calm herself but Lex kept prodding.

"Then what was it about?"

"Lex," Lana sat on the edge of the bed, "we had something. You bought the Talon way back when for me. You have always been there for me, visiting me in Paris. You kissed me the night that you lost the Senate race. Ever since we have been straddling the fence."

Lex was dumbfounded. He knew she was very important to Clark who he had yet to talk to in detail. But as much as he tried, he could only picture her as the little girl that rode horses and attended cheerleading camp at Luthorcorp center when she was younger. He remembered she was self absorbed and bland. He was in love with her? He had to break it to her.

"Lana, I don't remember honestly." Lana glared at him in disbelief. "Honest hasn't normally been part of my vocabulary, has it?" She shook her head in agreement. He took both of her hands in his. "Look, I want to get back to my life and need to do it at my own pace. I don't mean to disclude you but any feelings there were between us, I honestly don't feel them. I don't even know you. So, I'm going to go back to work and concentrate on that and everything else will hopefully fall into place."

Lex sat back and waited for Lana's reaction. She looked still confused and upset but more understanding. They didn't discuss what others had talked about or discuss old memories. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she just kept him company in silence while he continued reading through more of his work.

Chloe stood outside of the door and watched as Lex moved to let Lana sit beside him_. I never get a break – everything that I even think has a glimmer of hope gets taken by the pretty brunette. I mean she's my friend and I would never actually picture Lex and I together but even just a shot._

Clark walked up and saw the concern on Chloe's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," she sniffed as she rubbed a tear out of the corner of her eye. Clark stared at Chloe for a minute and watched as she grimaced at Lex moving Lana further up on the side of the bed with him.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he turned her to face him. "You like him, don't you?"

Chloe nodded and halfway giggled trying to put off the obvious. "Clark, that's crazy. Lex? Come on." Chloe turned away and gazed in the window and sighed. "Yeah, maybe. I don't know. I just…"

Listening near the glass, he put his arm around her. "Don't worry." Chloe looked at him and opened her mouth as he covered it. "He told her the truth – he doesn't remember her and told her he doesn't want to force anything."

"He told her the truth?"

"Yeah. And he's selling the Talon. Maybe he's serious about starting over," Clark laughed as he spoke, "and it looked like he wanted to start with you."


	11. ReAdjustments

_A/N - Thanks you for the wonderful reviews...I knew Lana wasn't quite liked, woner where I got that idea. Anyway, to Malu, pipersmum, chica, and Kit...you keep me motivated and I am loving where this is going...hope you are too. If you are a lurker, say hi..._

Chapter 10 – Re-adjustments

Lex, Clark, Chloe, and the Kents entered the office of the mansion together. They watched as Lex looked around the room and sighed. Turning around, he looked grimly at the artwork on the walls and scratched his still bandaged head. "I really like this stuff?"

Clark laughed and walked over and picked one of the swords off the wall. "Yeah, and you had a story that went with each piece. There's a whole lot more of this stuff in the basement." Clark watched as Lex ran his hand along the piano, the bar, and the desk.

Pulling out the chair, he flipped the computer open that was sitting on the desk. "You know I bet everything is password protected." He leaned on the chair and waited for the screen to come up and confirm it. Grinning and huffing, he shut the computer again.

The Kents watched as he continued around the room, following Clark who was trying to point out different things that he knew about the mansion. "Here's the entrance to the panic room, although I have no idea how to get in or out."

"I need a panic room?"

Jonathon found it time to speak. "Lex," he took his shoulder, "it's going to take awhile to get everything back but you don't have to remember everything right away. It'll take time and eventually it'll get back to normal." Lex shook his head and grinned sadly. He sat down on the couch and rubbed his hands together in nervousness.

Looking up at Chloe, who had sat down on the couch across from him, he pursed his lips together and closed his eyes. "I have no recollection of any of this." He nodded his head again in frustration. "I mean I like bright colors and parties and going out. This place makes me out to live in a tomb. I might as well have died and been buried in the very overly ornate garden in the back." He sighed and leaned back into the couch. Pressing his fingers to his temples, he squinted and clenched his teeth.

"Lex? Are you ok?" Chloe moved next to him and touched his knee as Jonathon went to fetch a butler. Clark and Martha sat down across from him. "Lex, talk to us."

He looked at Chloe and wrapped his arms around her. "I feel so lost." He took a deep breath as Chloe wrapped her arms around him in response. She looked over at Clark and Martha as Clark whispered to his mother that she and Lex had connected on a more personal level at the hospital. Sitting back up, Lex looked at the three and then at Chloe. "I'm sorry. I'm sure this is not me talking right now. I'm sure I was always in control but …"

"Hey it's ok. We'll get it back. Look, I can work on the passwords for the computer and combinations. You just work on getting back to your job and getting reacquainted to life." Lex smiled and stood up.

"You know – I would agree with you," Lex chided as he slid his hand along the desk. The butler came in and handed him a pill. "What's this?"

"Sir, it's your medication. It's for your pain." The butler turned and looked confused at Jonathon. "My name is Pei. Whatever you need sir." He waited for further instructions as Lex walked over to the bar and opened a bottle of the water and took his meds. He noticed that Pei was still waiting for instructions.

"Actually, you can do me a favor." Lex ripped a piece of paper off of a pad on his desk and started writing. Clark and Chloe, out of curiosity and concern, walked over and looked at what Lex was asking for.

_Get rid of the bar_

_Move the piano to the bar area_

_Install brighter lights; remove artifacts from room_

Lex stared intently at the list as he tapped the pen on the desk. Chloe and Clark looked at each other in confusion. He paused for a minute and stared at the paper. Crossing out the list of things he had written, he wrote in larger print, _plan an estate sale_.

Chloe and Clark's eyes widened and stared at Lex as he handed the paper to Pei "I don't know who exactly to give this instruction to so I guess you can get Mrs. Kent to help get things set up." Pei stared at the paper in awe. He handed the paper to Jonathon and Martha who also stared at Lex.

"Lex, this is what you really want?" Jonathon questioned Lex as he paced the floor, eyeing all the items in just the office alone. Lex looked around the room and nodded, smiling at Jonathon.

"Yes, I have no attachment to anything here. I didn't even like this place when it was a European country home – this had to be my father's bright idea." Clark shook his head in agreement. "See, he's gone and so is my memory. Therefore, it's all going." He took the sword off the wall that Clark had shown him earlier. "You want it? You know more about it than I do and frankly I'm a little tired of the whole Art of War discussions from my childhood. Come to think of it – if any of you want anything from here, just take it."

"Lex, come on – I know you had your differences with your father and you don't remember all of this, but it could come back to you."

Lex took Chloe by the shoulders in an effort to reassure her. "And then what? I turn into the vengeful bastard I was turning into. Chloe, I read the papers; I wanted the exposes that all the television stations are running on me now. I don't want to be that person." He let go of her and walked in between Clark, Martha, and Jonathon. "Look, I really appreciate all the help, but if my life was going so wrong before, why would I want to go back to that? People always say if they were able to go back, would they change anything. After seeing who I was becoming and seeing the reason for a lot of it isn't here anymore, I want to change." He looked at Clark. "And I can tell from the look on your face that even though you don't want to tell me I'm right, you'll welcome a new version of Lex Luthor."

Jonathon patted Lex on the back and looked at Martha. Taking a deep breath, he shook his hand, "I'm hoping that you are being honest with us."

"Mr. Kent, Senator, I have no reason to lie- I have nothing to lie about."

"So, what about the mansion itself?"

"I don't know – turn it into a bed and breakfast for all I care. It has enough rooms and the furnishings already. And the staff for that matter." Lex scratched his head as he looked at Martha. "I peaked your interest huh? Let me know if you're interested."

"Wait, you are willing to turn this place into a bed and breakfast but you sold the Talon? What gives?" Chloe had a good question. Clark and Chloe waited for an answer. They could Lex thinking of a smart answer for the remark.

"The grounds are large enough. On the tour we saw a pool, the garden, tennis courts, horse stables, an entertainment room, a movie theatre. Who wouldn't come here for a vacation – to sleep in the Lex Luthor suite. Come on." The four of them laughed and shook their heads as they realized that he was completely serious. He continued talking to Pei about getting things set up for him in the interim.

"Ok, so what about you?" Chloe took his hand as he turned and faced her.

"After I get things settled here," Lex paused and looked at the others and then back at Chloe, sliding his hand up her bare arm. "I'm moving back to Metropolis."


	12. Family Discussion

Chapter 11 – Family Discussion

Chloe, Clark, Jonathon, and Martha sat around the kitchen table in dismay. Looking at the pile of different folders, reports, and other documents, they couldn't imagine the task that was ahead.

"He can't be serious. I mean he's just stressed out, right?" Chloe asked as she sifted through the folder containing all the fact sheets for items that Lex had already contacted Sotheby's about. "I can't believe he's just getting rid of all this stuff."

"We can't tell him otherwise. Regardless of his condition he is still a grown man and can make his own decisions. He's obviously still very well versed in his business affairs since he's met with the board twice this week to realign some employee contracts." Martha commented as she recalled sitting in the meetings this past week watching as Lex shocked the board. He cancelled the pay increases to the board in lieu of a raise for all mid-management and line workers. Chloe didn't mind though; her father benefited from the nice bump. "Besides, he's not Mr. Nice Guy – he's still very cunning and sharp. His priorities have just realigned themselves."

"Well, I was over there yesterday and he was going through his closet. I have never seen someone throw out so many clothes. He was talking about his father always liking the violet color and so all purple clothes are at the Metropolis shelter by now." Clark shook his head.

Chloe pointed at Clark and embarrassingly giggled, "Yeah, but the blue he's replaced it looks remarkably better." She paused as everyone stared at her. _Did I just say that without thinking about it? Well it does; goes with his eyes._

Jonathon decided to cut into the middle of the personal banter. "I think what we need to focus on is trying to help him get his memory back though. Yes, there are things that I wish he wouldn't ever remember but that whole adage of not knowing history makes you dare to repeat it. I don't care what year he thinks it is and who he thinks he is now, I still think we need to work on helping get himself back." The family all agreed, shaking their heads.

"I'm glad you think so. Can I talk to you?" They turned around to see Lex at the screen door waiting politely to enter. Martha walked over and opened the door.

"Have a seat." Clark pulled another chair up to the table as Lex pulled his coat off and threw it on the couch. The family looked at him, realizing he had never gotten that comfortable in the house before. He was planning to stay for awhile.

"Umm." He paused and looked and Clark and Chloe. "I was sitting at the desk and was going through some files on the computer thanks to your hacking skills and things starting coming back." They watched as Lex looked almost frightened as he kneaded his hands together. Chloe reached out and covered them with her as Clark grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you remember?"

"I remembered my father had been blind after he and I were in a tornado and he told me I should have let him die." Jonathon gawked at the information that Lex had never told anyone. "He said I was weak and he blamed me for his problems. And I remembered that my father had erased my memory in some stupid elaborate scheme to get out of going to prison. And you were there for the whole thing – both of you were." Chloe and Clark nodded.

"How much do you remember?"

"I went to Summerholt to get the memories back and it didn't work – I just got more depressed and you tried to save me and I ended up saving you. And I remember you being angry with me when you came to court to testify against my father but I can't remember why. I mean I have been sitting and pacing in that office for hours with moment by moment coming back. And somewhere in there was a trip to some deserted island and me talking to a coconut or something."

He watched as the people at the table giggled and then tuned back into him. "Lex, your wife Helen kind of tried to do away with you and then take your money and it became quite an ordeal and actually if that part doesn't come back. It's ok."

Lex pushed the chair away from the table angrily and walked into the living room and back through the doorway. "But, that's what I mean – this crap is coming back so fast it's hard to process and I don't want to know. What if I remember something that makes me revert to the ass I was before. I mean I remember investigating you Clark and thinking you were some kind of superhero freak or something and how pissed you were with me and it scares me that I might go back to that someday." Lex slammed his fist against the doorframe and paced back into the living room. Raising his voice again another octave, Chloe and Clark watched as Jonathon entered the living room, trying to calm Lex down. "I just don't want to be that man I remember."

Lex fell into Jonathon's chest as Jonathon wrapped his arms around him and stared at Martha. Pulling him back, Jonathon took him by the shoulders, "We're here for you. We will do everything we can for you."

Lex rubbed his forehead and grabbed one of Jonathon's shoulders. "Mr. Kent, you I remember. You always hated me no matter what I tried to do to appease you. I saw you and Clark when my father and Mrs. Kent were held hostage and how much love you had for each other and how my father practically dismissed me as an employee." He let go of Jonathon and walked back over to Clark. "You know I remember when my father threw me out after he had found his long lost son, or I found him, whatever. I truly enjoyed being here with your family. I bet in what I'm now calling 'my old Lex state' I never told you how much I wished I could have just stayed. My father would have never let me just walk away that easy, but now…"

Clark and Jonathon both took a shoulder as Jonathon reassured him and his family at the same time, "Lex, you are always welcome here. And you have in your past asked if we could just accept you as part of the family. Yes, you were investigating us and I don't know if it was sincere or not, and yes, I was and am still skeptical of you. But, as I said, you are more now than ever welcome to call us family and we will do everything in our power to help you through this. Because frankly, I would love to see the Lex Luthor that my son always tried to convince me you were."

Lex looked at Jonathon, Martha, and Clark. They could see from his face he didn't know whether he was hurt or happy. "Mr. Kent, I'm so thankful for everything." Lex held out his hand to shake.

"It's Jonathon, and son there's no need for the formality – not anymore." The three watched in shock as Jonathon wrapped his arms around Lex and hugged him. Lex smiled as he returned the hug and thought to himself, _son. That word has never sounded more normal._

"So, how about staying for dinner?" Martha chimed as she started clearing the table while Chloe turned the stove timer off.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything all day," Lex answered sheepishly.

"You can't do that – you wither away. Sit next to me." Chloe sat down as Clark started putting the food out on the table and sat down. Lex pulled out the chair and sat down as the family passed around plates of food and ate in relative quiet. Occasionally he glanced up to see Chloe smiling at him.

"Dessert anyone? I want to try a new recipe out on you." Martha reached in the refrigerator as she juggled the dishes in her arms.

"Let me help." Lex got up and pulled the door open and took one of the dishes from her as Clark and Jonathon cleaned the dishes in the sink. Chloe passed behind him as he helped Martha. He could feel his body stiffen and his eyes close as she brushed against him. "What can I do?"

"Reach up there in the cabinet for some plates." Lex obliged and returned to the table, setting the plates down next to the dessert. Sitting back down in his chair, he breathed in and smiled, "Mrs. Kent, you're going to make me have to work out."

Chloe walked behind his chair and squeezed his shoulders, "Yeah, like you really need to worry about that." Lex looked up seeing her looking straight down at him.


	13. Uninvited Guest

_A/N - this was on the backburner until I finished Trust Me but here we go...keep reviewing and I'll keep posting..._

Chapter 12 – Uninvited Guest

"Excuse me." Chloe looked up and quickly slipped her hands to her sides as the whole table looked at the back door. "Can I come in?"

Clark swallowed seeing Lana dressed in her new usual black attire and silky straight hair. He knew that she was not exactly comfortable being there after catching him and Simone, but she was still welcome. He was still in love with her on some level. More so, he was concerned with Chloe. After learning what her real feelings could be for Lex, he wondered how Lana was going to handle her latest potential boyfriend venture not being interested in her at all.

Lex got up and opened the door for her to the surprise of Chloe's. She sat in the chair next to his and quietly sulked. "Lana, Mrs. Kent just put out dessert. Come on in." Lana shook her head in disbelief at Lex_. He's eating dinner with them, with Chloe and them._

Thinking that she might get some more face time with Lex, she obliged as Clark retrieved another chair for the table. "Thank you."

"So, what brings you by?" Chloe watched as Lex struck up a casual conversation with a woman that he had obviously had something for for years.

"I just needed to talk to Clark and return some things. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came by to check on how the progress of my auctions and sales were going with Mrs. Kent and just ended up staying for dinner." Lex was careful with her. He knew that she had been his interest at one time but strangely enough had not, at least not yet, remembered his obsession with her. His thoughts had been so focused on his father and their problems.

"Oh," she said dryly. "Auctions?"

Chloe took a baited breath waiting to see if he would say it. Lana was her friend admittingly but she was tired of waiting in the wings behind Lana for a boyfriend. Clark watched Chloe as she smiled at Lex and Lana, but he could see the look of concern on her face. "Oh, you haven't heard? I'm moving back to Metropolis and turning the Mansion into a bed and breakfast."

He watched as Lana dropped her fork and gaped at the rest of the table. They went on explaining the plans that Lex had for the place, including putting in a golf course and tennis courts and creating a nature trial out to Crater Lake. She was in shock_. How could he just up and leave like this? Doesn't he care about anyone around here? He touched everyone's life someway and then just picks up and disappears. What the hell?_

"Wow, that sounds great. Umm, thank you Mrs. Kent for the wonderful dessert, but I need to be getting back on the road. Clark, I'm just going to leave the stuff out in the front of the house." Lana got up as Lex stood in polite response.

"Lana."

"No, I'll call you tomorrow. You guys seem to have a lot to do and I have final exams calling me." Lana glared at Chloe. "Are you going to be coming back tonight?"

"I don't know actually. I've been working here the last couple of days and staying in the Talon." Chloe saw Lana nod her head unapprovingly and realized that she had started to see it. Lex had looked at her as she spoke to Lana and he could read her face too. She closed the door and headed to the car.

Lex got up and walked out the door. Jonathon and Martha cleared the table, hoping to be able to distance themselves from yet another love triangle mess that Clark would be getting involved in. Clark and Chloe looked out the window to see the confrontation.

"Lana," Lex grabbed her arm as she hurriedly walked to her car. "Look, what is your problem? Everytime I have seen you this week, you've been defensive and angry?"

"You know exactly why I'm angry." She pulled her arm out of his grip and turned to face him.

Lex was completely clueless, "Really? Well, it's news to me."

"Lex, I'm love with you, ok? I can't get the kisses that you gave me whether you were hopped up on some weird chemical or actually meant them out of my mind. I mean what put you in this state was a woman you hired to break me and Clark up and it worked. I didn't even need that – I was…"

Lex put his hands on his hips and concentrated on her every word, "You were what?"

Lana couldn't take it anymore. Wrapping her hands around his head she kissed him, trying to force her tongue to open his mouth to no avail. Grabbing her by the arms, he pushed back. "Look, I don't want to upset you, really, but I don't remember you. Not that way." Lana started to open her mouth, but he cut her off. "You can't just force it – something like this."

"You tried to." She stopped and refocused. "So, you just run away from it – like moving?"

"If going back to Metropolis is what you think running away is well then ok. To me though that's what I remember. Why can't you just be happy that I get some memories back. Us fighting like this – this is what you want me to remember about you?"

"No, but what about you and Clark and Chloe. It's not like you remember them either."

Lex crossed his arms in irritation. He hadn't quite figured out the right words for him to appease her. "True about Clark and his family, but they have been very helpful with my situation. The fact that I had left them in charge of my personal affairs before the accident proved that I trusted them even if they didn't trust me." He waited as Lana nodded in some sort agreement.

"Ok, what about Chloe? She and you seem very close." Lex closed his eyes and sighed. Placing his hand in the small of her back, he led her to her car silently as she waited for his calculated response.

"She's my source for news – both old and new. Besides, she is my memory, albeit a long time ago. She and I knew each other way before Smallville and when I woke up, she was a familiar face from my past."

"So, there's nothing going on?"

Lex halfway laughed in retort although his thoughts betrayed his words. "Come on – I'm trying to get my life back – you think I'm trying to start a new one? Look, she's a friend, just like you but she and the Kents are patient. I know – believe me – I'm having the hardest time understanding where all of this will leave me. I wish I knew."

Taking him by the arm, she pressed again, "I can help you – we can go over the projects we worked on together and what happened between us."

Lex shoved his hands further in his pockets and stiffened his arms at her touch as she continued to plead. He wasn't sure why he was so turned off by her advances. It wasn't as if she was out for his money or his name but she seemed so needy. So young. This woman and Chloe were of the same age and yet one had never quite matured. She dressed the part but was far too young still in spirit. He knew her Achilles heel as well. "What about Clark? He still loves you – I can tell."

Lana let go of her grip on his arm and her other hand rubbing his chest. Her eyes flashed in disappointment and anger. "I'm not talking about him – this is about you and me." Lex calmly waited for her to continue. Seeing her eyes start to glass over with tears, he succumbed and wrapped one arm around her, pulling him into his chest. "But Lex…"

"No," Lex stated softer as he held her. "Lana, go home. Come by and talk to me all you want – I enjoy the company, but us isn't happening. And yes, I'm going to move. Maybe you should move on – I know from the way you look at him, you still have something for Clark and he's a great guy." Lex held onto the door as Lana started the car.

She stared at him sadly and pulled the car door closed. Driving off, Lex stood in the Kent driveway rolling his head and sliding his hands in his pockets. Looking back at the house, he could see Chloe's sad face. Letting out a large sigh, he headed back in the house.

Walking up the steps he saw Clark come out on the porch to retrieve the box she had left. "Chloe?"

Clark knew what Lex was asking. "In the living room."

"How is she?"

Clark turned and looked disappointed at Lex. "I've seen that look before myself when I told her Lana and I were together. Chloe, though, up until now I would have never suspected. Actually, before the accident, she…"

"Hated me? I have a relative remembrance of that. Or at least a suspect."

"Well, things are different now, for both of you and she's … she wasn't happy." Lex rubbed his face and closed his eyes.

"Damn," Clark heard Lex mumble under his breath as he pulled the back door open and walk into the kitchen.


	14. Unwinding

Chapter 13 – Unwinding

Martha and Jonathon sat at the kitchen table when Lex walked in. "Where is she?" They pointed in the living room. The Kents excused themselves and headed out to give the two some privacy. Lex walked into to see her putting her phone back in her purse and picking up her coat. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta get back to the Talon – I'm tired." Lex watched as she passed him up without making eye contact. Grabbing her arm, he breathed in the scent of her hair and closed his eyes.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"What makes you think I'm lying to you?" She looked up at him and pulled away from his grip.

"Because according to everyone, I made lying an art form and you're not making eye contact with me. What's going on?"

"I told you." Chloe started passing into the kitchen as Lex put his arm across the doorway to cut her off. Looking up at him, she rolled her eyes and grimaced. "Get out of my way."

"No, you lied to me – now be honest and I'll move." Taking her by the hand, he reluctantly led her back over to the couch and sat next to her. "What's up?"

Chloe took a deep breath and stared into the empty fireplace. "I'm just stressed out I guess. I'm trying to help you and stay in school and balance everything."

He knew what she meant by everything. She saw the Lana move a few minutes earlier and was worried that she was suddenly in the same place that she evidently had been between Lana and Clark. Even with her help, he hadn't had the courage to admit that her being in his life now was more important to him than ever. He watched as she found ways to avoid eye contact with him. She slightly jumped when he slid his hand over to her knee.

"Let's get destressed then." He saw her glance up at him. "Look, you have to be back in Metropolis for school and I need to get out of here, so let's go unwind tonight. My treat."

"Like a date?" Chloe bit her lip at her sudden slip of the tongue. She couldn't believe that she actually was falling for him. She wondered for a moment that the only reason that she was going after him was because she seemed to follow behind Lana for the same men. But she hadn't had any interest in Lex before or in Whitney. She swallowed hard realizing that Lex had yet to answer her but just leaned back in the couch and grinned. He had such a cute grin – just happy enough but always looking guilty of something – of course, this was Lex Luthor somewhere in there.

"If you want to call it that – come on." He took her hand and handed her purse to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him out of the house.

"I don't know yet – follow me back to the mansion and we'll catch a flight to Metropolis. Thanks for dinner and I'll call you tomorrow," he hollered back to the Kents as he headed to his car.

He watched as Chloe hugged the Kents and Clark. Opening the door of the car, she looked at Lex, "Ok, I'll follow you."

Martha leaned over and asked Clark, "Where are they headed?"

"I don't know, but I seriously doubt back to the Talon." The three watched as the two cars tore out of the drive.

* * *

"This is incredible! I can't believe that you get to do this every day." Chloe was mesmerized trying to look out both sides of the helicopter. Lex reached over and put his arm across her front as she leaned over, worried that she would flip herself right out of the seat. Seeing the sparkle in her eyes, he signaled the pilot to make a couple more passes of the cityscape. He watched her contently as she slightly hopped up and down in excitement in her seat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome – this is nothing. The city is yours! So, what do you want to do?" He could see Chloe looking out over the city thinking of all the places she hadn't had the chance to visit since work and school had occupied so much time.

Chloe watched as Lex leaned back in the seat across from her, propping his ankle up on his knee. He was so casual, so relaxed. What had his father done to him to make him so uptight and angry those years in Smallville. She really didn't care but didn't want him to change. Pointing down, she saw he was pointing out the top of the Daily Planet building to her. Flipping the control on the headphones, he said something to the pilot and left her out of the loop. "What did you say?"

"It's a surprise." Chloe smiled as she felt the helicopter make a sharp turn and head out away from the city a bit.

Lex held his hand out for Chloe as she descended the stairs of the copter. "Here we are." Chloe looked up at him and grinned quizzically.

"You sure? I thought you said this was one of those memories you wanted to forget." Chloe took his hand as he led her away from the landing site and into the entrance. Chloe pulled closer to him as people started staring at the two. "Lex, they're staring."

"Yeah, they did that back when I was 15 too. But now I just don't care what people think." Chloe followed him contently through the crowd of gawkers as she and Lex made their way through the games and food booths. Pulling her into line, he noticed that the groups of people in front of them parted. "No, go ahead." Lex leaned against the chain divider as Chloe leaned against the opposite side of the railing.

"I guess they really expected that you would want to play your celebrity card."

Looking around, noticing that people still were pointing and talking about the two of them. "Yeah, I guess after always getting your way, it's hard to convince people you're not like that anymore."

"Come on Lex. You can't tell me that you're just going to give up everything that easily. I mean regardless of what your father may have taught you that was twisted." Chloe could feel her reporter instinct creep into her system wondering what Lex was up to. Was this really his new personality or just a confused cover? She was jolted back to reality when he put his hand gently against the small of her back and pointed that they were next. As she entered the small cage, she saw the 'old' Lex slip the operator a large cash bill as he told him to slow the ride down a bit. As they sat down, she continued, "so there's still some of the old you in there?"

Lex leaned over and concentrated on her question. "You're my confidant right? I had another episode today." Chloe leaned him to listen where he wouldn't have to talk too loud. She knew what he meant by episodes – he had been having moments of memories coming back that he couldn't shake or stop. They were random and triggered by nothing but just took over what he was doing at the time. "I remembered the reason for my father being in prison and everything you went through for me. I remember the trial, the safehouse accident, and how Clark was so angry at me for the lying. Looking back, I could have told him the truth and there would have been no problem. In fact, I could have probably gotten to you faster if I hadn't led him on a goose hunt. I almost got you killed." Lex paused.

"Is that it?"

Taking a deep breath, he took her hands in his. "It's just all coming back so fast. I mean in dreams in the middle of the day. I seem to turn a corner and have a new memory. The doctors weren't kidding when they said that it would happen in spurts. I guess I'll be back to normal before too long." Chloe's face dropped as sadness started to prevail. Lex took her by the chin. "That doesn't mean I'm going back to that man though. In fact, remembering who I was might help me make the right decisions this time."

"Yeah, I would like to suggest a few different decisions when you remember them." They both laughed and smiled at each other. The two stared at each other intensely trying to memorize the faces and the moment. "Hey, we're at the top."

Lex looked around and pointed out the downtown skyline. It wasn't quite the same from the Ferris wheel as the helicopter but it was more private. The two sat in silence looking out over the park and the city in the distance as Chloe realized that Lex had paid him to stop at the top. Nervously, she rubbed her thumbs together as she looked out of the cage. Lex watched her – his heart was beating so hard it hurt against his ribs. He swallowed and took a chance.

"I remembered something else." Chloe turned to listen to yet another story. She had her reporter face on and he hoped it would quickly fade. "I remembered our talks that summer. You were always trying to play one upmanship on me. How did that paper on the Civil War go?"

"I made an A."

"That's great – I told you I was right about Sherman."

"Actually, I used your opinions and my research to prove you wrong." Lex leaned back against the carriage and huffed. Shaking his head, he dismissed her remark by not responding. She smiled and lifted her chin in quiet triumph before staring back over the park.

"I remember more from that summer." He looked at the ground as Chloe turned to face him. Sitting across from him, she could see him deep in thought and waited. Lex swallowed and looked at her.

"What would that be?"

"I remember how I felt about you."

Chloe saw his face; she froze and felt her heart hit her throat. "How's that?" she calmly responded, trying to keep her composure.

Putting his head down, she could barely see him looking at her from facing the ground. His eyes just burned her. She was trying to being patient but he was killing her. He had said that he remembered how he felt, what is that?

"You were young and I was in all kinds of trouble, even with my father in jail. People hated me and you were …" Lex trailed off not making any sense. Chloe mused about the fact that Lex was actually without words for once. "I thought you were…" Lex took a deep breath and moved next to her. Chloe looked at him as she felt his arm slide around her waist. She closed her eyes at his touch as she felt his hand through her hair. He whispered in her ear, "I found someone I could really care about."

Chloe looked at him confused but happy nonetheless. She was expecting, hoping for something else but somehow the words came out very much like a Luthor, emotionless yet warm. She closed her eyes as he continued to run his hands through her hair and decided to let the moment pass. Lex gazed at her, watching her thoughts through her eyes. He cursed himself silently not able to tell the truth. Pulling her closer, he held her next to his chest, running his hands through her hair as he heard her sigh.

* * *

"Thanks for the evening, but how exactly am I going to get my car back?" Chloe asked casually as Lex walked her to the entrance of her dorm. They both giggled noticing all the other women around pointing and slightly snickering. Chloe looked at Lex and grimaced.

"Don't worry about them – they're just jealous. Anyway, I'll have someone drive it out and catch the helicopter back tomorrow. I'll call you when he gets into town." Lex paused knowing this was the end of the evening. He had tried to pour his heart out to her and knew that she at least on some level understood and reciprocated the feelings. Holding the door open for her, he battled in his mind on whether to kiss her goodnight. He wanted to just once more but his inner Luthor was creeping in and telling him no.

"Lex, it's ok. Just say goodnight," Chloe smiled and coolly spoke as she squeezed his hand.

"Goodnight," he quietly spoke as Chloe slipped her hand from his and closed the door behind her. She turned before getting on the elevator and waved just before he walked away. The rest of the women around the dorm watched the interlude and gawked as the billionaire casually walked off and started whistling.

Chloe quietly turned the key to the room and tiptoed around the room changing her clothes and putting her stuff away. Climbing into bed, she pulled the covers over her head and faded off to sleep with a smile on her face. Across the room, Lana laid in bed facing the wall with her eyes closed. Breathing in she could smell the scent that seemed to attach itself to everything it touched. Her chin quivered in disappointment as she realized that Lex had played her, had lied to her, and was really over her. He was with Chloe.


	15. Back to Business

Chapter 14 – Back to Business

Lex sat in front of his computer and punched the mouse numerous times. He read about multiple projects that he was involved in and made lists. Kill this project, fund that project. He briefly looked up as Martha Kent sat at a makeshift desk he had set up for her across the office from him. She was now his right hand and appreciated all the help.

"I thought you guys could use some refreshment," Clark announced as he sat down the bag of takeout. His father was at the moment in Topeka and his mom had thrown herself into Lex's work to keep herself occupied.

"Thank you honey, I'm starving. Come on Lex, take a break." Lex picked a couple of folders up and sat down on the couch. He dialed for some dishes from the kitchen and proceeded to help Clark clear the coffee table.

"How's it going?"

Lex rubbed his forehead and halfway grunted, "It's a lot to take in but at least your mom has explained most of it to me in plain English. We've found a lot of waste in several projects that are just not useful." Lex stated in the old business tone that Clark had been so used to. "Thanks for lunch by the way." Lex continued eating while making notes in a file.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Well, can you tell me why in the world I still own a fertilizer plant? Of all the companies that my father owned and now I own, how am I still here. From what I've been reading the silver mine in South Africa or the opera house in New York would be more suitable place to live. No offense."

Martha and Clark laughed. "There was something here that you never left. You were even asked to leave Metropolis and you ended up staying. And recently it was a someone that seemed to make you stick around."

"Well, that's a non-issue now. By the way, Mrs. Kent, did we get the checks in for the sale?" She smiled and pulled the checks from a balance book and handed them to him. Looking at the other check, he thought about it. He now remembered the times whether on purpose or not he had tried to help Clark with Lana. He couldn't imagine that it had been some incredible ploy to destroy Clark and get the girl. Now he had someone and Clark still wanted the little brunette. "Hey, Clark, you could give this Lana the next time you see her. Remind her that the bank is going to probably hold it for about 30 days before depositing the money because of the amount."

"Why can't you give it to her?"

"I'm not exactly her favorite person right now and besides," Lex stopped and looked at Clark who had the same sheepish look on his face he did the night she was over at the house. "You need to apologize to her for whatever happened and make up. I bet she'll take you back if you're just honest with her."

Clark and Martha both stopped and mused at having the Lex from years ago back. They secretly wondered as his memories came back, would his personality change or was this new Lex permanent since his father wasn't there to influence it. "Thanks, I hope you're right," was all that Clark could come up with. "I have to get going but I'll see you soon Lex. Hey when's the big day?"

Lex looked up from his lunch and got up. Shaking Clark's hand as they headed for the door, he answered matter-of-factly, "I'm shooting for the end of the month. They got the Penthouse in Metropolis set up and ready for me. I just am working on the details for the grounds here and then will be getting out of here. Don't worry Clark, I'll be visiting – just make sure there's an empty pasture where I don't kill a cow with the helicopter." He slapped Clark on the back as he walked back into the office. He noticed Martha leaning over the computer in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What's 33.1?" Lex sat down in the chair and opened the folder with Martha looking over his shoulder. Lex gaped as he opened each file that had pictures, videos, information for each person that was in the database. Martha looked closer, realizing that some of these were people that Clark had actually befriended and now Lex had locked up for his own use. "Bart?"

"Who? You know that boy?"

"Bart. He was a friend of Clark's that he met back last year. He ate me out of house and home, and then disappeared for the longest time. Guess we know where he has been now." Martha halfway stomped off to her desk and turned. "Lex, what were doing with these people?"

Martha was agitated and angry. "Mrs. Kent, I have no idea – I haven't regained that part of my memory but we could go and try to trigger it if you are interested in an adventure." Martha was amazed; Lex was suggesting that she join him to inspect a facility that Lex had obviously wanted to be top secret from how buried it was on his computer. Now, not having any memories, he left everything open and was allowing her of all people in.

"I guess. Let me call Jonathon and Clark and let them know we're running some business calls." Martha hated lying to her husband and her son but knew that if it was something that Lex had been working on previous to his accident, it was no where that Clark belonged. Lex waited for her to get her things together as he downloaded the information from the computer to his palm and escorted her out the door.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor, good evening. We were curious as to when you would return. I want you to know that everything that we had discussed before is in order." Lex nodded silently as Martha followed behind the two men. "I'm sorry to say that test subject #3342 isn't cooperating. We've had to restrain him." Lex continued following the man with his hands behind his back. Martha noticed that he had signaled her to follow closer to him just in case.

She noticed that he held his demeanor much like his old self but there was a more careful move to his step. He glanced back and mouthed, 'you ok?' as the scientist unlocked a metal door and waited for the two to enter. Looking down a long hallway, Martha took a deep breath and fakely smiled as Lex continued to listen to the scientist banter on.

"I want to see Bart."

"Sir, he's in solitary – he's our problem child so to speak." Lex looked at the man sternly and waited for a change in answer. "Very well. He's not real happy with you right now since you brought him in." Still without words Lex and Martha followed the man to a small room and opened the door.

Flipping the lights on, the boy shot up off the floor and launched at Lex. "Whoa!"

"You bastard – you let me out of here!" Bart screamed as two men restrained him and Lex pried himself off the padded wall.

"What happened?" Martha pushed past on the guards and saw that the guards restrain Bart as Lex rubbed his neck.

"Well, evidently I am not his favorite person and he attacked me." Lex continued rubbing his neck as Martha inspected the situation.

"Mrs. Kent?" Bart struggled to pull away from the guards. They let him loose after Lex waved them off, and Bart gently hugged Martha while still keeping a firm eye on Lex. "What are you doing working for him?" Bart scowled as he spoke.

"Bart you don't know. Lex had an accident and doesn't remember any of this. There's no recollection as to why you and the others are here. I saw you in the files that he had on the computer and figured that talking to a familiar face would help us."

Bart paced in between the two as the guards closely watched his every move. Squinting as to concentrate he listened as Lex tried to put the pieces of what he knew together. "Ok, your thugs picked me up in Gotham after I broke into another one of your factories and I ended up here with all these other freak shows. So, Mr. I have no memory, am I supposed to feel sorry for you or something? I mean you throw us all in here and then make us do weird stuff." Lex sat down on the small cot and listened to the boy rant about his treatment.

Martha sat and watched as Bart continued his tirade of the treatment of the people in the facility. "Bart, calm down and tell us what we can do."

"Let us all the hell out of here if you're so different now." Bart leaned against the wall as Lex dismissed the guards.

"Done, under one condition that has to be met by all of the people in the facility." Lex stood up and paced as he thought about what he was going to do.

"Yeah, you and your conditions. I remember you saying that I would go free once before and never got out. I've heard this before." Bart paced next to Lex as Martha watched the two. Never taking eyes off of each other, she wondered what Lex had up his sleeve.

Lex grabbed Bart by the shoulders and whipped him around to look at him. "You have to promise that you and all the others here stay the hell out of my business – I mean no more breaking into my plants or my house. Yeah, I heard you broke into the mansion before. That goes for everyone here. You think we can meet on those terms?"

"Yeah, so where's the dog collar that we all have to wear in order for you to keep an eye on us?"

Lex let go of Bart's shoulders and backed up. Putting his hands behind him, he shook his head. "No collar – just disappear." Bart watched Lex as he spoke. There was nothing vindictive about his voice like all the times before when he had visited the facility. "Deal?" Lex put his hand out to the teenager and waited. Even with the new outlook on life, he was a bit impatient still. His facial expression began to express frustration as Bart watched his every move and thought about his decision.

Putting his hand in Lex's, he shook and answered, "Ok." Bart dropped his hand and waited for something to happen. He felt that he was at least going to be fingerprinted or followed out the door.

"Doctor, I need those keys." The doctor looked at Lex and then at Bart. "Doctor? The keys now." He shook his head and quickly handed the ring of keys over to Lex who handed them to Bart. "Go." Bart stood in the cell with the keys in his hand and stared at Lex in astonishment. Glancing over at Martha, he smiled.

"Say hi to Clark for me – I'll see you around," he said as the red flash of light disappeared form the room. Lex watched as the kid disappeared.

"You think I did the right thing?" He looked at Martha for a reassuring smile. As she grabbed up her purse, she nodded in approval as they both could hear numerous people leaving the building as fast as they could. "Let's get out of here."

"Mr. Luthor?"

Lex turned and looked at the doctor and the guards that had gathered to see what they needed to do since his sudden change in the arrangements. "Oh, you're all relieved of your duties. And if any of this is ever heard of again whether print or otherwise, I will find you and discredit you before I personally deal with you. Clear?" The men's faces became fearful as they all shook their heads in a unison agreement with Lex. Pleased with the arrangements he had made, he and Martha left the facility.

"Mrs. Kent, could you please get a crew over here to demolish this plant. Let's turn it into…" She waited as Lex was lost for words. As he opened his car and they got in, he could still not come up with anything.

"How about a park? You could actually clean up some of this piping that hasn't been used and make something interesting for the kids and let the rest return to nature." Martha bit her lip as she saw Lex lift an eyebrow to her idea. She wasn't quite comfortable yet with dealing with Lex in this manner and from the look must have stepped over her bounds. They sat in silence for the longest time as she watched Lex inwardly talk to himself about fixing the situation.

"Make it happen." He turned and nodded as Martha smiled approvingly. "Mrs. Kent?"

Martha turned her head and looked as Lex kept his eyes on the road, careful not to look in her direction. "What is it? Anything else?"

She watched as Lex slightly bit his top lip and thought about his words carefully. "I want you to know I really appreciate all the help." Lex paused again. Stopping at the stop sign, he glanced over at her. He noticed how even though her hair was a brighter hue than his own mother's, they were still very similar. "You know Clark is very lucky to have a mom like you."

Martha leaned in and squeezed his forearm in silent reassurance. Lex put the car into park and the hazards on. Putting both hands on the steering wheel, he leaned his head between his arms and breathed. He felt Martha put her hand on his back, rubbing it in comfort. "Lex," she whispered.

"I miss her so much," Lex whimpered as he leaned into Martha's arms. "I just want to have…"

Martha sat Lex up in his seat, "You do…I'm right here. For you and Clark. It doesn't matter how old you are; I'm not taking her place, but I'm here whenever you need that shoulder." Lex swallowed in order to regain his composure and lightly smiled back at her.

"Thank you," he whispered as he put the car back into gear and took off to the mansion. Martha sat silent in the passenger seat and thought about having two grown sons.


	16. The Dream

_A/N - Third Times a charm I hope...sorry again for the multiple posts_

Chapter 15 – The Dream

Lex looked at his watch and headed for bed. He had read so many charts and reports that all he could see was numbers as he closed his eyes. He cleared his mind by thinking of Chloe and her call earlier in the day. It wasn't much and he knew that she was busy, but it was nice all the same. They had discussed the next weekend; he received an invitation to a fundraiser for a children's home and asked her to attend with him. It would be the first outing he had since the accident and was nervous to go alone. Chloe had practically gushed through the phone in excitement, and he arranged for her to pick out something in her favorite boutique in Metropolis on him. He couldn't wait to see what she would some up with.

"_Good morning," she purred as he turned to face her. Sitting up, he swallowed hard as he saw her rub her fingers up and down his arm before getting out of bed. Dressed in a light green silk nightgown, he took a deep breath__ seeing her. She squinted at him curiously, "Baby, you ok?"_

_He looked up at her and then felt the ring on his finger. "Yeah, just had a weird dream."_

"_Ok, well get ready quick and go get Alexis. I'm going to jump in the shower." She watched as Lex spaced out again. "Lex?"_

"_Alexis?"_

"_Yeah, our daughter? Oh seesh – now quit acting like this and go get her ready. You know that we have tickets for the 11 AM circus." He sat in the middle of the bed and scratched his head as he tried to focus. _

_Oh God, it's happening again, he thought in his sleep. He had been here before but with a different person. He had been shot the last time and woke up next to Lana. He recounted the dream as he moved down the hall to a bright pink door. Lana had died at the end of the dream last time, and he decided to run for Senate instead of falling in love. He struggled to wake up but couldn't._

_Opening the door, he noticed the sun streaming in and hitting a girl with strawberry blond hair right in the face. He pulled the shades slightly to keep the sun out of her eyes. He sat down on the side of the bed and looked around. This dream was different. The house was large and magnificent, unlike before. She slept in sheets from Nieman Marcus, and he was still in his trademark silk pants and t-shirt. He touched her curls and caressed her face in his hand. _

"_Good morning daddy." Lex stopped breathing and swallowed. Breaking a smile, he pulled back the covers as she slipped off the bed and rubbed her eyes. Pulling on the drawers, she yanked out a shirt and skirt. "Can I wear this?"_

_As smooth as he could, he walked over and looked through her clothes. He noticed that the dream had definitely changed when looking at the labels. "How about this shirt instead?" he questioned her as he found something that matched better. She stuffed the other back in the drawer and grabbed the one from his hand. She swung the door to her bathroom open and proceeded to change. _

"_Go get ready daddy." Alexis came out of the bathroom, pushed Lex out of the bedroom, and slammed the door. _

"_I told her to quit slamming that door," Chloe yelled from down the hall. "Lex, come get ready." Lex headed back into the bedroom and marveled at her. She had grown her hair out and it draped her shoulders graciously. "Earth to Lex. Where are you this morning?" She reached up and kissed him quickly and proceeded to the closet, dropping her robe in the process. Lex took a deep breath and admired her form or what his mind was making her form out to be. He went in the bathroom and started the shower. _

* * *

"_Lex." He jumped as she appeared in the full length mirror as he was brushing his teeth. _

"_Mom. I've been here before. Am I …"_

"_Dead? No, but your brain's state is confused." Lex stood still as he watched his mother move across the large bathroom to him. Taking his hand, she smiled hopefully. "You've been given another chance Alexander. Another chance to love." She waited. _

"_But the last time this happened my wife died."_

"_Lex, your destiny changed. Look around you – you have now the chance to create the best from your father and I. Granted, the money and the power are still there but the change in you has created something far more perfect than even before." She pointed at a box on the closet. "Look Alexander, you are going to be far greater now, but do not ever forget that love has gotten you to this point."_

_Lex opened the keepsake box in the closet and pulled out the newspaper that Chloe had evidently saved. He glanced at his mother as he read the front page of the Daily Planet. In a bold headline with Chloe's byline, he read 'Business Mogul Lex Luthor Wins Independent Primary – Reporter Wife, Chloe Sullivan, Resigns Daily Planet to Hit Campaign Trail'_

"_I'm running for president?"_

"_It's always been your dream. Your new identity and the old memories. You have fought your old self since the day of your surgery. Don't lose sight of what you are to become." She rubbed her hand down the side of his face as he closed his eyes. "Alexander, just don't lose sight of what's most important this time."_

"_I won't…" He opened his eyes and looked at the paper in his hand._

"_You won't what? Get ready?" Chloe grabbed the paper out of his hand and threw it back in the box. "Look Lex, you said that this weekend we weren't campaigning and if you change your mind now, you go explain it to that little girl jumping on the couch. Now, I'm getting in the car in exactly 5 minutes and maybe you'll join us?" Chloe snapped him on the butt and headed out of the bathroom. _

_Lex looked around for something suitable to wear and headed down stairs. He looked at what his new life would entail – a Porsche Cayenne. Nice, he thought to himself. He admired Chloe as she strapped in Alexis, thinking how strange that he enjoyed the sight of the little girl more than the boy from the previous dream. He watched as he pulled out of the drive and two other cars, security he figured, pulled out behind him. _

* * *

"_I'll get her," Lex whispered as Chloe leaned over and kissed him before getting out of the car. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw the little girl holding the remainder of a cotton candy and sleeping. He unbuckled her and carried her up to her room. _

"_Not too long daddy. We're going to have a tea party today." She mumbled as he slid her under the covers._

"_Ok, I'll wake you soon enough." He kissed her forehead and breathed in the smell of baby powder as he closed his eyes. He watched her from the doorway in dismay. He walked down the hall looking at the photos of his family. He admired the wedding photo wondering who exactly Clark was standing so happily with; it wasn't Lana. Gabe was there, as well as Jonathon and Martha. _

_He walked into the living room and saw Chloe sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. _

"_Have I told you I love you today?" He laughed and smiled at her in response. "Hey, are you really ok?" _

_Lex put his arm around her and gently pulled her onto him. "Perfect, and I love you Chloe Sullivan Luthor," he whispered as he kissed her._

Lex shot out of bed and looked at the clock. 4 AM. She would be asleep. He lay back down in the bed and looked around the room. He pictured the maroon walls like in the dream. Turning over, he pulled the pillow in beside him and went back to sleep.


	17. Leaving and The Pow Wow

Chapter 16 – Leaving

Clark stood outside the door with his eyes closed. He was barely able to stand for the nervousness that was taking over his body. When the door opened, he just stood and stared. "Clark? What do you need?" She wasn't very happy to see him; come to think of it, she hadn't been very happy for a few days now.

"I came to drop this off," Clark stated as he held up the envelope from Lex. Lana grabbed it, inspected the contents, and walked back into the dorm room, leaving the door ajar.

"Guess my school loans will be taken care off," Lana blandly spoke as she threw the envelope on the desk. Clark pushed the door open and noticed that no one was there except for her, so she must be talking to him. "You coming in?"

"Yeah, I really didn't know if I was invited after the last couple run-ins that we've had. Lana, I…" he started.

"No, I'm really not prepared for another one of your very lame and long winded explanations. Frankly, I'm very tired of everyone trying to appease little Lana. Just be straight with me." Lana stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips as she waited for Clark to say something.

Clark sat on the bed, thinking. "Ok, I admit to almost sleeping with Simone. I was under hypnosis and wasn't thinking for myself. Look, she had me almost kill Lex, and regardless of how I felt about him, I wouldn't have willingly killed him. You know that." He took a breath. "I don't know what was going on with Luthor, if anything, but I still love you. You can take it or leave, I don't care. I want you to be happy."

He could see Lana lift her chin and nod in acquisition of his answer. She turned away from him but he could hear her quietly sob to herself. He knew that as long as he didn't tell her the truth, nothing would ever change. Turning back to him, she sat next to him on the bed and looked at her hands. "Can you ever tell me the truth? I know there's something about you Clark." She looked as Clark shook his head no.

"Lana, I…"

"Don't worry about it Clark. You're not the only one who's not talking to me. I can't get Chloe to talk to me either. I'm a basketcase." Clark looked at her as she started pacing the dorm floor and then peered at the desk where she had strategically thrown down the envelope. It was plane ticket.

"What's going on? You can still talk to me regardless."

Lana stopped in the middle of the room and concentrated on the floor. "I've decided to leave."

"Leave?" Clark got up and walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders. Did he hear her right?

"Yeah, I'm going back to Paris. I'm leaving on Friday."

"What about school – your friends?"

"Clark, quit kidding youself. My friends? Chloe's Lex's new woman and you're his best friend. I haven't seen or heard from anyone in days and when I did see all of you, I was defintely not welcome." Lana pulled tissues out of box and turned her head. Clark was devastated. He took her by the shoulders from behind she pulled away from him. "No, Clark, not this time. I just want to do this on my own. I realized that was what was in the way. I have followed other people too long with their destinies and never made my own. I followed Whitney, you, Chloe, Jason, and then Lex. It's time for me to be my own person." Lana suddenly straightened up as if a weight had lifted from her. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "I'll talk to you before I leave, but I have a lot to do."

Clark stood in the center of the room dumbfounded; she had finally let go of her demons, him included. He hugged her, the first truly friendly hug with her in years, and walked out the door, letting his hand slip from hers. He expected the usual longing gaze as he walked away, but the door shut quickly as he could hear her pick up the phone and make college withdrawal plans.

Chapter 17 – Pow-wow

"How's this one?" He yelled as he tossed another book over the library railing to a very agile Chloe. Missing the book, she ducked just as Clark walked in and caught it. Her eyes opened wider as she smiled and Clark nodded not to give away his secret. Lex leaned over the railing and grimaced, thinking he had hit her. "Sorry. Hi Clark. What's your unexpected visit for?"

"You know Lex I thought with the new you, we might get past that whole making me feel bad for coming and visiting." Clark smirked as he met Lex at the bottom of the stairs in a handshake.

"Funny, so what's up?" Lex asked as he picked up a stack of books from the floor and put them on the coffeetable. Chloe had already grabbed several and sat down on the couch. "Excuse the mess ; we're sifting through the reading material to leave here, the ones that Chloe would like to keep, and the ones to toss. You have to kind of walk around the boxes."

Clark threw a glance at Chloe as she shrugged. Neither really wanted to see Lex move but it was his choice. In the past week he had regained everything from his bout with Jason and Lana. He and Clark had talked about how he had originally broken up Lana and Jason for Clark's benefit, but admitted he remembered that he had ulterior motives. Clark cursed under his breath knowing that he was right all along but couldn't possibly be angry with Lex now.

"Well, did you guys know that Lana is moving? Leaving?" Chloe dropped the box she was holding as Lex looked up from flipping through a book.

"What?!" Chloe sat down on the couch, unable to close her mouth.

"I just got back from Metropolis and she's leaving for Paris on Friday."

"Are you sure," Lex asked while Chloe still sat in awe.

"She told me she had to find herself without us." Clark sat down in the chair and started flipping through one of the books that Lex had purchased about the anceint writings on the cave walls. "You going to keep this?"

"Nah, take it. That mess isn't interesting to me – it's not going to get me anywhere in life except following around old Native Americans in burial grounds. Or in caves, which I'm not real interested in either anymore." Clark looked at Chloe, who was smiling at the thought that Lex was finally not a person to worry about being in Clark's business. "What? I remember why I was interested in them but there's nothing there. Now, back to our present issue – if this is what she wants and you're not going to be straight with her about whatever you're hiding from her, let her go. Besides, I have this feeling that Lana isn't your destiny."

Clark and Chloe looked at each other and then at Lex. "How can you say that? He's been pining over her for years – longer than you have been here."

Lex wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled, "I just know – it's hard to explain." He pecked her forehead and went back up the stairs. "Now, I'd like to get this part of the library done today so if you both are going to sit there, I'll pay one of the maids overtime to catch." Clark and Chloe looked at each other and then repositioned themselves under the balcony. "Clark, it's heavy – incoming," Lex announced as a book came flying over the bansiter.


	18. The New Lex Girl

_A/N - Ok, I guess I'll give you a 4th of July gift and post this chappy. It's much longer but I think what everyone has been waiting on. Crazychica, yes there is a little mention for you too. I'm just psychic that way. Anyway, please also read Untitled and see if you can figure out what is going on there. I've got a good start on that story and need some insight, although everyone is leaning to Chlex. What a shocker. :) r/r thanks!_

Chapter 18 – The New Lex Girl

Chloe stared into space as she paced in the waiting room of the Luthorcorp building. She had been there so many times and yet had never taken in the cold bareness of it all. The building was literally steel and glass – no carpet even it seemed. How dank. She bit her lower lip as she flipped her phone opened and closed to check the time. He's late – really late. She sat down and closed her eyes, thinking that she had been stood up. This seemed to happen to her a lot but was more used to Clark doing it. Lex she never would have expected to wash out on a date so casually; then again, he had irritated enough women in the same manner as to never calling them again. "Five more minutes," she said to herself.

"Then I'm glad I made it," Lex said leaning against the doorway of the hallway. Chloe turned her head to see Lex in a perfectly black, perfectly fit tux. He walked over and took her hand. Chloe wore a simple emerald green strapless dress. Nodding his head and taking a breath, "you are … stunning beyond belief. Too beautiful for words."

Chloe's smiled widened, "You're forgiven."

"Shall we?" he asked as he held his arm out for her. He was the perfect gentleman, holding the door open for her, keeping his hand carefully in the small of her back but careful not to touch too hard or to move too far south. Chloe wondered if this was how Lex had always been or if this was the new Lex that she was experiencing. She had heard about his playboy days where he was categorized as the definite love em and leave em type. "Hey? You still here?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"This evening. I've never gone to anything quite like this." Lex moved across the seat of the limo to sit next to her. She could feel her temperature rise as he brushed her leg.

"You're going to do fine – think, I'm the one that is going to one of these things and am not going to remember everyone. You're my eyes and ears, and my archive section as well."

"So, you're using me?"

"In the best way possible." Chloe rolled her eyes. Moving closer he slightly rubbed her bare arm with his fingers. "You're the best looking newspaper I've ever seen." She noticed him quickly move across the seat away from her knowing that he was about to get slapped but didn't get away fast enough.

"Don't complain – you know you deserved that."

"Yes, I did, but it was funny to see your face." Chloe grinned and shook her head. He was comfortable and relaxed. She had never actually felt so relaxed around anyone, even Clark. She sat back and listnened as Lex recounted the rememberance of Clark's helping him get out of the murder charge for the woman he had slept and casually dismissed. "I was a real jackass, at least when it came to women. I need to be for business but I guess since my parents didn't exactly show me the perfections of marriage, I have a warped perception of what love is."

Chloe sat and listened to his explanation for his past relationships. "You know that we always strive to be something other than what our parents were. Maybe now that you know where you were headed before, you can try another route." Lex looked at her and smiled.

"You have no idea." Lex touched her hand and glanced up as the limo stopped in front of the Metropolis Art Museum. "You ready – to get your picture taken? I know you work at the Planet – now you'll be on the cover without writing a word." Chloe's eyes grew, realizing that she was with _him_. She had somehow forgotten that regardless of his memory loss that he was still Lex Luthor and would still be popular tabloid, news fodder.

Taking a deep breath, Lex opened the door to a barrage of flashbulbs going off as papers from all over snapped pictures of the elegantly dressed billionaire and his woman friend. She listened to reporters scream at the two of them, "How are you feeling; have you got all your memories back; are you selling Luthorcorp; who's your new girlfriend?"

Chloe stopped briefly and choked on those words. Lex moved her arm closer to his side as he looked down over his shoulder at her. Girlfriend – he had heard it also. He knew that she had heard and was nervous about his response, if any. He gently smiled at her and waved once for the cameras as he silently led Chloe into the museum entrance without saying a word to the reporters. "I'm sorry about all that – comes with the territory. Besides, if you want to say anything about us or my condition, we'll come up with something because I am pretty sure that they're going to ask you on Monday at the Planet."

Chloe glanced at him in understood response. "Lex what would we say?"

"Throw them for a loop – tell them we're dating." Lex smiled. "Come this way – I've got to meet some people from the board that are over there." Chloe followed him through the crowd of people as she thought about what he had just said.

_Dating? Us? Are you kidding? He's not kidding._

"Chlo?" Chloe and Lex both turned as a woman a few years older than Chloe came walking quickly across the museum hall and grabbed Chloe around the neck. "Chloe, I have wanted to call you and get together but I have been so busy. I got a job at the Planet! We'll be working together! Isn't that great?!"

Almost not able to form words, she hugged the woman and looked at Lex. He stared at the woman and realized she was the one he had seen in the picture at his and Chloe's wedding. Clearing his throat, "Lex Luthor," he announced, offering his hand. "And you are?"

"Lois Lane, I'm Chloe's cousin." Lois answered and looked at Chloe. "Wow – you hit the jackpot this time cuz." Chloe halfway smiled as Lex played along and wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Lois is it? So what are you doing now at the Daily Planet?" Lex offered the women to move in front of him to find a place to talk.

"I'm on the bottom rung of the reporting pool. You know the gossip pages and I guess I know what I have to write about tomorrow." She snickered. "So, are you guys really a thing or is this for the publicity?"

Chloe and Lex looked at each other with questioning glances. Lois obsevered the strange reponse. Chloe finally chimed in, "I guess you could say we're close friends spending the evening together." Secretly Chloe hoped that wasn't the case as she looked at Lex who nodded in agreement. Hearing those words, his heart sank.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to go mingle." Lex squeezed Chloe's hand and walked off as Chloe watched him leave. Lois watched Chloe's eyes and the smile that crept across her face.

"You know, everyone in this room is watching one couple here tonight and if you don't put away the puppy dog eyes and the 5th grader crush look, everyone here will have their headline printed before you two call it a night." Chloe snapped back to the conversation realizing that Lois was completely right. She and Lois went and sat down at a far table and talked as Chloe kept an eye on Lex, just in case he ran into trouble during the evening.

Lex, on the other hand, seemed to fit in perfectly. Chloe had always known that Lex was a smooth operator when dealing with business moguls and celebrities but had never had the ability or the chance to see him in his element. He worked the floor, shaking hands and making stale conversation with people effortlessly, as if he was simply floating from one place to another. Occasionally he looked over at her and Lois and raised his glass to acknowlege that he had still come with her. Lois watched his movements and secret moments with Chloe in earnest.

"You know you must mean more to him than just a friend."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been to these parties with Lex Luthor and his dates. He never acknowledges whomever he comes with. He usually sticks her on the wall with the rest of the plastic people and circulates the room just to pick her up in time to take her god knows where to do something I don't want to picture."

Chloe angrily huffed in the response. "He's not exactly that kind of person anymore; at least I haven't seen it. Besides, I don't think I rank as one of the plastic people." Chloe glared at Lois after to her response. She defended him and didn't want to hear anything negative about her man. Her man – did she just think of him as her possession. Now she understood how Lex felt about women.

Lois cleared her throat as Chloe looked up next to her chair.

"Hey, I have some people I want you to meet. Will you excuse us?" Lex took Chloe's hand and nodded as a thank you to Lois, who observed the rest of the room once again watching to see what move he made. The people at this party were used to the normal Luthor move – the entrance, the casual discussion, the grand exit – and this was to be the exit. Lois watched as the people in the room gawked at what looked like Lex Luthor not leaving but introducing Chloe.

"Sir, this is Chloe Sullivan, my date. Chloe, this is Representative Mayer from the 4th district. He and I were talking about the plant in Smallville switching over its production to solar power as a pilot project for energy conservation and pollution reduction."

"Nice to meet you," Chloe politely remarked as she shook the Representative's hand. Looking at Lex and listening intently to the two men, she interjected. Eyes from the immediate area grew wider in response to her entering a Luthor led conversation. "I think that would be a marvelous idea. I know that Senator Kent would be interested in becoming involved in anything that would lessen the environmental effects of the plant on his constituents. You may be able to use him to get your idea in the works and maybe if successful convince the state to move toward a new energy goal."

She glanced around the room and saw the myriad of faces looking at her as if she had lost her mind. She looked up at Lex who's face was somewhere between surprised and interested. She took a deep breath and grimly smiled at the Representative. After taking a drink of his champagne, Representative Mayer cleared his throat and spoke, "Mr Luthor, I'm dutifully impressed." Slapping Lex on the arm he continued, "You know if you keep ones like this one around, you might be able to charm your way into office after all. Give my office a call on Monday and we'll work up a meeting with Senator Kent to get the ball rolling." He took Chloe's hand and lightly kissed the top of it. "Miss Sullivan, it has been a real pleasure." He walked off as people continued to gawk at the couple and wondered what kind of secret tirad would begin.

"Sorry Lex, the reporter in me just kind of switched on and…"

"It's ok," he answered as he took her arm in his. "Actually, I was impressed." He continued with her through the room as people parted ways to let them through, watching the exchange in awe. Leaning over he whispered, "I think we may make the perfect team."

Chloe shivered as he whispered in her ear, not knowing if it was because of his words or the act in general. They continued to the bar area and ordered a drink. Chloe was nervous as she was not obviously 21 but this was Lex Luthor. "Lex,"

"Don't worry about it." He let go of her for the moment and waited patiently as a bartender noticed that he was waiting too long. "No rush – I need a Carl Jung Rose and a Scotch Cooler." He turned back to Chloe as she looked worried. "Don't worry. You'll like it."

Chloe nodded knowing regardless what he had just ordered her that she would have to like it since it was Lex Luthor. She watched as the bartender disappeared and didn't return for a few minutes. "Lex, where did he go?"

"My guess is to the liquor store down the street," he giggled as he thought about what he had ordered. As Chloe shook her head and giggled in return, she watched the bartender uncork the brand new bottle of wine and pour a touch in a glass for Lex. De-alcoholized, she read the bottle. Lex looked at the glass and tasted it. Handing her the glass, he asked, "Try it."

Chloe sipped on the glass and smiled. "That's really good." He handed the glass to the bartender as he produced a clean full glass of the pink wine for Chloe. Moments later he returned with Lex's full bodied drink that made Chloe want to fall over from just the smell.

"Keep yours close to you – mine's a little strong for you." Lex turned and offered her an arm.

"You sent that guy on a mission for something non-alcoholic for me."

"Yes, but the next time we're at a function together, they will know better and already have it stocked behind the bar. Come on, I want to show you off to a few more people." He put his hand in that small of her back, the place she liked it, and led her through the throngs of watching eyes.

_Next time? Show me off?_ Chloe suddenly realized that she wasn't one of his normal trophy pieces but someone he actually planned to have around for a little longer. She felt her heart skip a beat as they toured the room.

The two stayed well into the evening visiting with other government bigwhigs and businessmen. They made a brief stop to shake hands with Jonathon Kent and mention the amicable meeting for Monday, which Jonathon was, as Chloe suggested, very interested in attending. Chloe carried herself gracefully from person to person, learning to talk when glanced at and when to just listen on Lex's arm. She slightly yawned in between two introductions, which Lex spied.

"You ready?" She looked at him as he took her glass and returned both to a waiter skirting around the now half empty room. "Let's go." Lex walked her out to the car and held the door open for her as a few stray photographers took pictures of the not so grand exit.

"Lex," Chloe let out as she yawned again. "I don't want to go back to the dorm. Lana's gone and …"

"And what?" Lex quietly questioned hoping he knew the answer already. He put his arm around her as she melted into the crook of his shoulder.

"Don't want the evening to end. Thank you for tonight."

Lex held her in his arms and hit the intercom button up to the driver. "The penthouse," he simply stated as he felt Chloe's breathing slow down. She was asleep. He looked at her face and kissed her forehead. "No, thank you Chloe."

* * *

Arriving at the penthouse, he motioned for the driver to help him with the doors as he took a private elevator up to the top floor. Carrying her into his apartment, he thanked the doorman and pushed the bedroom door open. Laying her limp and tired body on the bed, he removed her shoes and her necklace that he knew had bothered her all night because of the cost. He pulled back the covers and partially covered her body as he unzipped her dress and gently worked it up over her head. He laid her down and covered her in the silk sheets. Dimming the lights, he threw the dress over the chair in the corner and watched her. 

"Lex," she mumbled as he saw her hand pop out from under the covers. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be in the other room."

"No," she gripped his hand harder. "Come to bed."

Lex leaned over and whispered, "Are you sure? Chloe, the couch comes out."

Without letting go of his hand, Chloe slightly lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Come to bed."

She put her head back down, let go of his hand, and covered herself back up. Sighing, Lex moved quietly across the room and slipped into the closet to change. Chloe slightly lifted the sheets off her head and peered out as Lex walked across the room in his silk pajama pants and t-shirt to turn off the light. She tried to find him in the dark and slightly shook when she felt his body slide in next to her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Goodnight."

"Godnight," she responded as she fell back to sleep with her arms encircled in his. Lex watched as her breathing again fell into a slow pattern and closed his eyes. He breathed in her sweet vanilla scent. He strangely didn't need any more than this. Her presence. He remembered from his past the many times he had come to the penthouse with other women, losing clothes and inhibitions before even getting to the bedroom. Yet, this time he just needed this. He was happy…happy with just her light touch on his arms and her body curled warmly into his.

He took another breath before falling asleep and murmured, "I love you."


	19. Dad's Revenge

**A/N - Thanks for all the kind words and all of you want Lex to admit his feelings. How cute and so not him. Please don't flame me after this chapter - give me some credit, but still r/r. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 19 – Dad's Revenge

"_Dad?" Lex turned as he saw his father standing in the middle of a large auditorium._

"_Son," was all that his father responded as he looked around the room at the banners hanging from the ceiling. Lex admired the banners as well when he realized he was at the end of a rally. _

'_ANOTHER FOUR YEARS' they read. Lex had become president and was running again. _

"_Dad, no offense, but…"_

"_You were expecting your mother? I know that she has been visiting you. You know I am very disappointed in you. I thought I had taught you to not let your emotions take over your life. You let your mother take over your thoughts and take you down this path that you have built."_

_Lex turned and faced him, "What are you talking about? I'm the President of the United States – how in the world can I still possibly be a disappoint to you? Are you talking about the fact that I found someone that stood by me regardless of what kind of ass I could have turned out to be. Or the fact that I didn't turn out just like you?"_

_Lionel's face didn't change. He stared at his son and gazed again at the empty room. "Son," he spoke as he put his hand on Lex's shoulder, "I'm disappointed in the fact that your emotion and your care is going to be your downfall."_

"_Dad," Lex turned to take his hand off and jumped when it had suddenly turned to be his wife's. "Honey."_

"_Lex, are you ok? I swear you were talking to your father."_

"_Uhh, I …never mind." He watched as the not so little girl ran across the steps followed by two smaller boys. "Alexis," he called as the girl jumped into his arms. _

"_They've been such a hassle today when they found out they couldn't come until the end of the rally. Gabe and Julian have been driving the secret service nuts in that holding room behind the stage." Lex looked down as the twin boys wrapped around each one of his legs. He looked around as he noticed the secret service agents started moving into the auditorium. _

"_Mr. President, we need to get going," one of the agents spoke as he signaled for him to follow with Chloe and the children. "Sir, you are supposed to meet with Pete Ross when you get back to the White House. He's says it's urgent." Lex looked at Chloe as he followed with his family._

"_Pete, your vice president?" Chloe whispered cautiously. She looked at Lex as he looked confused. "Maybe it could wait until tomorrow."_

"_No, that's ok; we'll meet tonight if it's important." The five exited the building surrounded by secret service to the limo and a few selected fans waited to shake hands. Lex obliged as he walked slowly down the steps, stopping for photos and handshakes while watching his family climb into the limo. He watched as Chloe signaled for him to get into the car. Then she heard the large pop. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she screamed as the agents covered Lex and grabbed the man with the gun. The limo door closed as the agent shoved her back in the limo, and it sped off with the family, leaving Lex on the steps bleeding. _

* * *

_She walked with her hand in Lucas' as they made their way down the avenue. Dressed in all black, she held back the tears and watched as her three children walked two steps in front of her, ten steps off the casket. They walked for what it seemed miles until they made their way to the motorcade to take him to the airport and then home. _

_Back in Metropolis, Lex was buried opposite of his mother on what would end up being a family plot in the middle of Luthorcorp plaza. Laying their single roses on the casket, Chloe shivered as her boys saluted their father. She had all three holding onto her arms as the Marine laid the flag in her lap. Clark and his wife, Gabe, Jonathon, and Martha stood behind her, holding the children back slightly as Chloe jumped at every gunshot. _

"_What's going to happen to them?" Lex watched as he was buried and saw the reactions of his children and wife. He turned and looked at his father. _

"_Lex, son, you are destined for great things but turning into this caring man only gets you killed. Ruthless, cunning, your roots son – that's what makes great leaders and you will become a great leader." Lionel paused and watched as Lex continued to stare at the moments unfolding. "She dies of a broken heart that you caused. Your boys forget you, being shuffled from boarding school to boarding school– your daughter dies in a drunken driving accident in one of your old Porsche's."_

_Lex bit his lip and turned away and stared at his father. "But,"_

"_We were always meant to be alone – alone and powerful. That's the Luthor way – always was and always will." Lex watched as Chloe knelt to his casket and kissed it. He watched his children follow his wife's motions. Sitting back up, he saw her drag her hand across the side of the casket, "I will always love you…regardless." _

He sat up in bed and looked over at the woman who had turned over to face him sometime during the night. He felt of his face and it was damp with tears. He gently pulled the hair out of her face to see her eyes. She was so peaceful, and he was damned if he would hurt her like that. Again, his mother was well intentioned, but he cursed his father for being right. He wouldn't put her through that.


	20. Over Before It Begins

_A/N - I will try to update soon, but we are vacationing this week. So, I'll let you sit on this for a bit. I'm so evil._

Chapter 20 – Over Before It Begins

_Chloe, _

_Sorry I had to leave but I had an early meeting that I scheduled with someone last night. You may stay as long as you like – make yourself at home. Call downstairs when you are ready to leave and someone will drive you back to campus. I'll call you._

_Always, _

_Lex_

He left the note on the pillow beside her hoping she would see it. He didn't want to leave things that way but felt he didn't have much of a choice. As he moved about the room quietly getting dressed, he watched as she slept, stopping several times just to gaze at her. It was for the best. She was young and vital – she could have the career and the happiness and never have to suffer without him. His father was right – he, like his father, was destined to be alone. Alone and powerful. He hoped she wouldn't hate him for it in the long run. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and quietly closed the door behind him.

Chloe woke with the sun streaming in the large industrial windows. She squinted as she slumped out of bed and pulled the drapes closed. Turning back to the bed, she realized where she was and looked around. Noticing the note, she fell back into the bed and read it. Lex left her without saying goodbye. She knew that he had a pattern and figured he usually didn't leave his dates to hangout at his place at their choosing. She folded the neatly written note up and shoved it in her purse. She got dressed, called for a ride, and left the building.

* * *

Three days went by and nothing. She understood he was busy as was she but not even a 'hi' over the phone. Getting concerned, she decided to call him instead.

"Hi, is Mr. Luthor in? This is Chloe Sullivan," she professionally spoke as she waited for a response. She was on hold for several minutes before the polite man came back onto the phone.

"Ma'am, he's not taking any calls at the moment."

Chloe thought quickly at the statement and pondered, "When will he be available?"

"Ma'am, I'm not sure but he says he is not available."

"But you said at this moment?"

The butler became irritated. "Ma'am, I will give him the message and hopefully he will get back to you when he is able." The man hung up the phone as Chloe stared at the other end of the phone.

_Did I just get Dr. John__'ed by the help?_ She sat on her dorm bed and continued staring at the phone. _I thought we had a good time – he was sincere – he said next time – what the hell happened here?_

Chloe pulled the note out of her purse and reread it. She wondered if the note had really been a copout all along. _Did he really have a meeting or was that just an excuse? Well Luthor, you'll find out that I am not one of your plastic dates that can take and leave it. _Picking up her purse, she stormed out of the door.

* * *

Lex stood in the middle of the basement of the mansion as the men in neatly tailored suits with clipboards walked around the large room inspecting and tagging artifacts as he watched. Occasionally, one man would come and ask small details about each item. Lex remembered nearly all the events that had been lost, including moving into the mansion. Since leaving Chloe that morning, he had also regained the knowledge of Lana and him. He sat down in the corner of the basement and recounted the night of the Senate race. He had kissed her – he remembered that – and although she hadn't completely shot him down, she had been hurt, or maybe more shocked at his advance. He shook his head, realizing that would have never worked. And now she was gone anyway.

"Lex!" Chloe yelled across the room as she pounded her way across the basement.

Lex took a exhaled deeply and composed himself. Even angry she still made his heart jump. "Can I help you Chloe? I'm kind of busy – Pei said that he explained I was unavailable." Lex passed her and started walking back to the middle of the room and attempted to look busy.

"Yeah, I got that part – so exactly how unavailable are you?" He heard the indignation in her voice, and it crushed him. He closed his eyes to attempt to block out his feelings.

"Chloe," he spoke softly, consciously avoiding taking her in his arms, "I'm simply getting ready to move and there's a multitude to do. Mrs. Kent is upstairs working right now to get the final arrangements made for the open house for the realtors to take pictures and set up plans for rentals."

He watched as Chloe's face changed from irritation to concern. "You're still planning on moving?"

"I didn't think that was really up for discussion." Lex walked up to the curator in charge of the auction and mumbled a few words to him before exiting up the stairs. Chloe watched and then quickly followed behind him. He could hear her footsteps in time but just behind his. He continued walking until he reached his bedroom and halfway closed the door. He heard the door bounce off her foot, and he knew that she wasn't letting go that easily.

"Lex?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm moving. The end." Lex turned and looked at her. He barely could hold back his desire to tell her why.

Chloe stood in the middle of his room and looked around. This was his haven, one that now she wished she could have gotten to know. The room that she didn't even know if Lana had graced. The room that evidently she would never get to stay in, unless she paid to. She looked at him sadly – he was so good to her, so happy that night when they were together, she was so sure – sure that he loved her as much as she loved him. She loved him.

"Lex," she whispered across the room, watching Lex pulling other smaller objects out of the closet. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just have been really busy and figured you were in school."

"I've got pretty good instincts Luthor. I'm a big girl and I have been dumped before." Chloe put her bravest face on hoping he would buy it. She was able to hide it so easily from Clark, who was still enamored with the brunette but Lex was a different kind altogether.

Lex whipped around and stood in the closet doorway. "You think I'm trying to avoid you?"

"Yes."

Lex partially laughed and grinned at her. He knew how he felt and this was getting harder now seeing how she felt. She was fighting for him. "No, Chloe, I would never do that – I'm your friend." He got the courage to take her by the arms and smile his best crooked smile. "Truly."

Chloe bit her bottom lip in frustration. "Well, I see you've finally gotten all those old Luthor traits back. I had at least hoped that you would get over bold face lying to people that you supposedly cared about but I guess that's just ingrained in the blood running through those cold pipes of yours."

Lex swiftly removed his hands and shuddered. "That's not fair. You have no idea what I'm going through," he gruffly answered her.

"Yeah, I don't. And you don't seem to want me to help either," she raised her voice as she threw her purse in the chair. He watched as she pulled out the small note he had left her. "And this little copout - always? You could have signed it never and it would have at least told me where we stand."

"It's a salutation – that's it." He turned and took another deep breath. Turning back around to face her, he raised his chin and continued, "We had a great night – you were amazing with those people but I have to find my way on my own now. I remember almost everything but I have to leave here and find myself."

Chloe crossed the room to him, "So, you're telling me that all that about playing it up that I was your girlfriend, and going out next time was all talk?" Lex didn't answer but stood and stared at her. "Perfect, I was the next Lex girl for exactly 6 hours, unless of course you are counting the overnight stay in those hours. I don't like being used. I got enough of that from Clark – his second hand when Lana wasn't available. You know I expected better from you Luthor. I thought you might have changed; you're just as insensitive as you ever were – you just can't hide it as well as you used to."

Chloe turned, grabbed her purse, and started out the door. Lex watched as she headed down the hall and turned the corner. He closed his eyes, slammed his fist into the bedpost and quickly paced down the hall. Cutting through the office, he cut her off at the main hallway to the front of the mansion.

"What? You want to insult my intelligence anymore because frankly I'm not sure if I can take anymore today. Thank you," Chloe choked out as she raised her arm to push his out of the way and felt him tense up.

"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean to blow up at you. And that night, I guess I got caught up in the moment – I didn't mean to give you a false sense of hope." He gazed at her and felt his heart die. Lifting his chin, he removed his arm and stood tall. Chloe looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a liar – I wonder if you've ever been honest with anyone, especially yourself." He saw her tear up just before she walked out the front door. He leaned against the wall and sighed as he rubbed his head with his hands. He was now alone.


	21. All Alone

_A/N - Well, I said I was vacationing, but I had to post - maybe out of frustration. Cleaning house sucks! BTW, we're almost done. If I get enough r/r, I might just grace you with the last chapter before I leave._

Chapter 21 – All Alone

"Clark?" Chloe called out as she looked around the barn and waited to see if his head would pop out from above the loft.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked as he came around the corner to see her. He watched as her eyes got teary again and noticed that they were already bloodshot. Taking her in his arms, he held her next to him "What's wrong?"

Through the sobs, he could only get some of the information, "He doesn't care – I thought that he was different now." Chloe backed up and started talking to herself or maybe to Clark. "You know I wasn't his perfect picture – I didn't look like his mother, but I really thought that he … you know what," she looked at Clark and wiped her face, "I should really not worry about any of this. He'll be gone in a matter of days – he remembers everything – my job is done. Besides you'll still be here."

Clark watched as Chloe put on her tirade. Pulling her into him, he hugged her, "I'm so sorry. I hate to say it but he is a Luthor and regardless of his memory, we had to know the day would arrive that he would return to himself."

Backing up where she could see Clark, she smiled. Clark walked up to the loft and sat down as Chloe followed. "I guess it's for the best. I mean I even had a hard time imagining me and billionaire, ages so far apart, his lifestyle and my job, the mix was disastrous from the beginning."

She watched as Clark scooted around the loft cleaning up and putting things away. "I know what you mean – I guess we both had that problem of picking the wrong people." He paused, thinking about what Lana could possibly be doing at the moment. "Have you heard from her?"

"No, I guess she just wanted to disappear and we weren't exactly members of her fan club the last few weeks, especially me. Too bad she left; she could have probably charmed him back." Chloe lay down on the couch and observed the intense reading and cleaning. She had never seen Clark pack away his stuff like he was doing. Maybe he was also going through some detachment issues as well.

"Hey Chloe. Clark, your father wondered if you needed any help in the house getting ready?" Martha asked as she watched her son pack things away. Chloe saw her face and realized that Clark wasn't cleaning.

"No, I've got it." Clark glanced at Chloe and gently smiled as his mom walked back down the stairs of the loft.

"Clark, what's going on?" Chloe sat up and waited for a response. Clark sat down next to her on the couch and fumbled through his thoughts. Chloe could tell he was concerned. "Clark? Believe me after the day I've had so far."

"This could make it a lot worse."

"I'm willing to make that judgment for myself."

Clark turned toward her and took her hand. "I'm leaving." He let go of her hand and walked to the other side of the loft, leaning against the banister. He saw the color, what was left, drain from Chloe's face. "My parents and I had this very long talk. Dad is busy with the government, mom's right there with him every step, Lana's gone, Lex is leaving. Chloe, I'm so sorry, but you're actually in Metropolis, not here – and I have an obligation and I promised Jor-el that I would return. I'm going back for my training – it's time."

Chloe sat stunned on the couch. She didn't cry; she understood his reasoning. "Wow, I always knew this day would come after the time you saved me from the fortress and was told to return but I never imagined the actual day that I would see you pack everything and actually leave." She raced over and wrapped her arms around Clark. She smiled up at him through her tears. She knew he was going to come back a totally different man and was willing to give him up for the world. Slapping him on the chest, she halfway laughed, "You stay warm up there." Clark held her until he could feel her quit sobbing.

Walking down the stairs in the barn, she now noticed the bags that were packed. "I don't know if I even need those, but just in case."

"You know how long you'll be gone?"

"I don't know, but you'll be the third person I look up after my parents of course." He looked over at his parents waiting in the barn door. "You go with us?" Chloe nodded her head as the three headed out to the cars.

* * *

Two cars pulled up to the entrance of the caves. No one had been there in awhile and let Clark clear the cobwebs away from the walls before following him in. He stopped in the middle of the main room and looked at his parents and Chloe. Hugging his parents, he teared up, "I love you." 

Wrapping his arms around Chloe, he smiled, "Everything's going to be ok." Chloe nodded and rubbed her hand down his face. She fully expected to choke up and profess her love for him once and for all but she still couldn't get someone else's face out of her mind.

They held hands as they watched Clark disappear behind the walls and watched the blinding light come and go. They stood there for several minutes thinking he would return. Chloe let go of Martha's hand and entered the chamber, looked around, and put the key in her pocket. "I know when I see you again – you'll want this back," she said to herself. Coming back around the wall, she looked at his parents, "He's gone." They all hugged as they realized what they had let him leave for.

* * *

Chloe sat at her desk and typed up the next important lost pet ad for the Saturday paper. She sighed deeply at the intense boredom that she was now facing for who knew how many years. She stared at the screen and pulled up a randomly named file. Opening the file, she looked around the office to see what other eyes might be watching. She clicked on the first file and stared at the picture. She had for so many years stared at the prom pictures of her and Clark. She mused that the Daily Planet photos of her and Lex were so much more moving and not even as good. She clicked from one to another as she tried to keep from crying. Everyone was gone.

* * *

Lex sat at his desk and went over invoices for the different items that he had auctioned. The mansion would be occupied as early as the following weekend for a very nice couple that appreciates a good holiday, and Lex was being paid handsomely for it. Closing the folders, he got up and walked into the bedroom to pack a few last of his personal items. He stopped and looked around the room. It wasn't his anymore, so why did he feel so bad about he and Chloe having their last fight there. He sat in the lounge chair, letting his thoughts wander.

_"You are such a liar – I wonder if you've ever been honest with anyone, especially yourself." _He heard those words again, and they stung worse than the first time she had said them. He knew now that she actually had been awake when he cowardly professed he loved her. She had heard him and wanted him to quit hiding. He wanted so much to have stopped her from leaving and instead bring her up here to the bedroom and make love to her. Tell her how he felt. Show her how he felt. Why did his destiny have to get in the way?

Staring at the card he was going to send her to apologize, he read the eloquent yet wordy apology that she would simply put off as an excuse for covering himself up yet again. He hated no matter how his progression of his memory returned that things hadn't changed. He was still a cunning business man and so unemotionally attached personally that it was cowardice. Reading over the card again, he ripped it in half and threw it in one of the trash bags in the room.

He walked back into what used to be his office and looked at the fax he had received earlier that day. Time to turn over a new leaf, he thought as he dialed the Daily Planet.


	22. Requested

_A/N - Well, after several rewrites, I was not able to leave on vacation without finishing this up. So here it, the THE END. Thank you for reading._

Chapter 22 – Requested

"Hey Cuz, what are you up to? I just got shot down on a story and I'm feeling kind of like crap." Lois pulled up a chair and sat down next to Chloe as she quickly closed the picture file.

"Nothing, just some research."

"For what? You write ads no offense. Anyway, you want to go for an early and extremely needed lunch?" Chloe smiled at Lois and picked up her purse. Walking up the stairs, they stopped as the editor grabbed Chloe by the arm and led her into a conference room.

"Chloe Sullivan, just the woman I have been looking for. You know when they told me where you worked in _this_ part of the building, I was kind of amazed considering the article that I need written.Anyway, I have been on the phone all morning trying to get this exclusive interview, and the only way I can get it is if you do it."

"Look, I'm on my way to lunch and I don't exactly do the whole meteor freak interview thing anymore. What about Lois? Isn't she your new leading lady on interviews?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I have no control over this except that I fully intend on this running the front page tomorrow and barring the fact that your writing is still a little rough, something we can have Lois clean up, you're going to do this." Chloe stared at the editor and turned up her lip in confusion and disgust. "Ok, I don't like playing this card, but," he pointed at her, "you do this interview or you find another job."

Chloe was stunned - she gulped at thinking she could lose her job at the Planet again. The editor put his hand on her shoulder and smiled grimly, "Look, I don't like ultimatums either, but this one is only going to happen his way, and Mr. Luthor said either he does the interview with you or no one." Chloe gasped as the acknowledgement as the editor continued. "The pay will be the standard for a normal interviewing reporter. We'll see how your writing is and see what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"If you can get the irritating billionaire to say two words worth printing, we might get you out of the basement." Moving in closer, the editor slightly whispered. "Maybe you can turn on the charm that enamored him at that party a week ago."

Chloe threw daggers in the editor's direction and shook her head. "Fine! If it'll get me out of the basement and keep my job." She stomped out of the office and saw Lois waiting for her. "Hey, I have somewhere I have to go and I'll call you later."

"Chloe, you ok?"

"Yeah, some stupid work thing that won't wait," she stated as she rolled her eyes.

Chloe sat at her desk debating to herself the reasons to go and the reasons to stay. _We've both already said our peace. He didn't really like Lois. He knows if he asks me back things will be different - strained. Why can't he just tell me the truth? Wh ycan't I just tell him the truth? Why do I care anymore? It's just an interview - a way to get out of the freaking basement and move up._

Exhaling deeply, she picked up her recorder and her pad and heaed for the door.

* * *

"Sir, The Daily Planet reporter is here," Pei announced as Chloe has requested. She wanted to know, to see, if Lex would be concerned if it wasn't her. She watched as Lex continued to stare blankly, expressionless at the Palm in his hand. She continued to watch him press buttons and and speak to the people in the room with him. 

"Mr. Luthor?" Chloe hated using the formality but it seemed their relationship was back at square one.

Coming around the corner to meet her, Lex stopped and gazed at her. Taking a large breath, he walked up beside her. "Sorry, I was attending to the movers. You never realize all the things you have until you have to haul them somewhere. How are you doing today?"

"Fine." She lied, she wanted so much for him to talk to her, to _really_ talk to her. "The Planet said you would only interview with me?"

"I figured I already knew you, and then I wouldn't have to worry about irritating another reporter. Besides, I have read some of the things that the woman they were going to send over has done. I didn't see that interview ending well."

"Lois?"

"That's right - you know her?"

"She's my cousin, the one from the party."

Lex bit his lip in slight embarrassment. "Sorry, anyway, come on in – this is the new dining room with the new table and chairs for family." Chloe looked around at all the light colors and open windows. He had modified the place to the point of not being able to tell whose it was before. "We'll do it in here," he stated as he pulled a chair out for her.

Chloe mind wandered at the statement, we'll do it. _Shame on you Chloe - he's not even interested anymore._

"Mr. Luthor, so when do your first visitors arrive?"

"This coming weekend. The golf course won't be done yet, but they are avid tennis players and the court has been repaved and will be ready." Lex watched as she wrote and wondered if her mind was as far away from the interview as his.

"Are you still the owner or have you sold your interests here?"

"I sold the fertilizer plant back to the workers – for pennies on the dollar. They own the whole plant now. As for this place, I am still in talks with two very prominent hotel chains for the entire grounds to turn into a full fledged resort. The renters coming in before the sale are just test market to see what price seems to be fair, etc."

"And the staff?"

"I'm still paying them until the takeover."

"And what about Luthorcorp? What are your plans once you return to Metropolis on a permanent basis?"

Lex stopped and thought. Chloe watched as he traced his fingers lightly along the grooves on the tabletop. She wondered what kind of answer he was formulating. "I have been reading up on the crooked deal that Representative Blank took and the amount of jail time he's up for. Seeing I can always learn from my mistakes and have been received better by people this second time around, I may try running for office again. And Luthorcorp is now named Lexcorp."

Chloe looked at him quizzically. "So, you will have political aspirations?"

"Probably more than before. I think before it was more for the fame and outdoing the other person, and I am truly glad that Jonathon Kent won. He is a really good man and I have been blessed to work with him recently. But that bug, so to speak, is still there. Now I want to run for the people instead of selfish reasons." Lex watched as Chloe's mouth fell open and her forehead wrinkled up in confusion or amusement.

"Wow, I would have never expected you to put yourself out there again."

"We all surprise people now and then Chloe," he spoke softer as he leaned into the table more.

"True." The two sat and stared at each other. Chloe looked down at the list of questions she had prepared on the drive into Smallville. They didn't seem important. She just wanted to tell him how she felt about him and hoped he would tell her the same. Shaking the thought from her head, she cocked her head to one side and grimly smiled. Lex could see her discomfort when he let the last phrase go. He was surprised at himself. Surprised that he could actually make it through the entire interview without hinting at how badly he wanted her. How much he loved her.

"Mr. Luthor, we're all done." Lex stood up and motioned for Chloe to wait for him. Walking out the door, Chloe walked around the dining room, rubbing her hand along the new chairs and tables.

"Sorry, about that. I just needed to cover some last minute details with the movers. Chloe?" He watched as Chloe continued gently touching all the new pieces that adorned the mansion now. He observed the sadness on her face as she slipped her pad and recorder into her purse. Turning, she tried to smile but knew he could tell it was a fake.

"Yeah, I was just looking." She gazed at him; he had gained it all back. He was back to the shell of a man that everyone had learned to deal with - how she had hoped that this last visit would have brought something otherwise. A glimmer of hope, a sign that the Lex she had learn to love was still in there somewhere and not the man that she hated before. She knew this was it - whatever came from his lips next gave the answer to what they would be from now on.

"Well, my car's loaded, and I have a meeting in Metropolis in a few hours." Crushed, Chloe nodded as she walked over to the doorway. Without thinking, Lex guided her out by touching the small of her back. He felt her shiver and closed his eyes. He walked behind her, glancing in each room as he passed them. _Dammit dad, _he thought as he watched her walk quietly down the hall in front of him. _I just won't let anything happen to her._

He followed Chloe into the library as she marveled at the transformation. "Well, I guess that's everything," he flatly stated as Chloe sniffled and looked around at the newly decorated office of Lex's. The room was now a library slash parlor game room for the B&B.

Lex took a look around and sighed. Everything had come back to him and yet some things he could dismiss even after remembering the truth. He saw Chloe break a halfway smile and returned the gesture. Closing the office door, he stopped.

"What is it?" She asked sadly, inquisitve.

"You know, I almost did forget something." He turned and looked at her. He could see that sweet smirk try to crawl across her sad face.

"And that would be?" He could hear her almost reporter voice sneak out as she raised her eyebrows.

She watched as his bottom lip quivered slightly as he whispered, "You." He paused and watched her expression change. Taking a chance, he walked over and pressed her against the hallway wall. Running his hand down her face, he silently prayed before whispering, "I love you and I want to start over with you in Metropolis."

Backing up slightly, he waited for her response, still slightly shaking. She opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. He watched tears stream down her face as she leapt into his arms and crushed her mouth to his. She was going home…with him.


End file.
